Truth Serum is Legal With a Prescription
by ThePurpleMoon
Summary: This will be a Spashley story. Sequel to “Just Tell Me What You Want.”
1. Chapter 1

Title: Truth Serum is Legal With a Prescription

Rating: This chapter is probably PG-13 actually...maybe PG. There's some sexual content.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...I cannot claim them. They all belong to the hardworking people involved with South of Nowhere.

Feedback: Yes please, I want to know what everyone thinks of this story so far.

Summary: This will be a Spashley story. Sequel of "Just Tell Me What You Want"

Author's Note: Okay, so, you have been warned. This is going to be a Spencer/Ashley story, so it will be full of "girl love" and if you're not into that…please, just simply don't read this story, thanks. Other than that, yes, this is a sequel to "Just Tell Me What You Want," and this story is going to pick up just a little after the previous one got over (In other words, it's been a few weeks). It's going to cover things such as the girls when they decide to come out as a couple and individually to their family and other friends. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and if anyone was wondering…This story is going to be based off of the more fluffy chapter 21 in "Just Tell Me What You Want" not the broken-hearted ending in chapter 20.

* * *

"Spencer," Ashley mumbled into the blonde's stomach and pulled herself a bit closer. She could feel the blonde giggle and that woke her up. She squinted up at her girlfriend who still had a light turned on. "Why is the light on?" Okay, so when she first woke up, she didn't have very witty comments. That wasn't her fault.

Spencer raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend's comment. "Um, the light isn't on. You fell asleep, Ash. It's called sunlight." Ashley blinked a few more times and she realized that she had, in fact, fallen asleep. Huh, Spencer was right. "Remember? I was doing homework. Well, you were doing homework, but then you said something about it being boring and then you were asleep, leaving me to have to do my homework while you slept."

"You could have woken me up!" Ashley sat up a bit and ran her hand through her hair. She really wanted to go back to sleep, but she really needed to finish her homework now. She had been asleep for an hour according to the digital clock that was flashing 5:35 at her.

"Then, I really wouldn't have gotten anything done." The brunette's eyes lit up with ideas and the blonde saw right through them. "I don't mean like that. Get those thoughts out of your head. My mom's downstairs. Actually, so is my dad." The blonde laughed a bit more as she saw the want flash through her girlfriend's eyes. They had been officially dating for a few weeks now.

"And let me guess, your brothers are just down the hall?" Ashley rolled her eyes at this because she knew that Glen knew because he had already given her the 'if you hurt my sister…' lecture. It was fairly certain that Clay knew as well, but he had never given her 'the talk' at least not yet. She wanted to be more open with the relationship.

"Actually, yeah, they are…but they know." Spencer wasn't sure how open she was ready to be about the relationship, at least, if the open relationship meant telling her parents. Only a few people had been actually told by the girls about their relationship. Madison and her fellow cheer-breeders had caught them kissing once, but Glen had actually taken charge and was a good brother and had kept them from spreading rumors about the two girls. Kelly realized that the two girls were dating, and she wasn't very pleased about it. Aiden had been interested in his new girlfriend, Nikki, as of lately, but he was still there for the two girls when they needed him. The school, meaning the rest of the students, may have wondered now and then, but they didn't bother to think about it too much. As for Spencer's parents…they were deep within denial.

"So, tell me again why I can't do this at the moment?" The sleep in Ashley's eyes disappeared as she ran her hand up the inseam of her girlfriend's jeans. Spencer's breath hitched, and she suddenly found herself leaning towards the brunette and kissing her. Ashley really was a distraction to Spencer's homework, but she was a distraction that Spencer loved.

Spencer found herself straddling the brunette's waist, and her hand was wandering up her girlfriend's shirt when footsteps on the stairs were heard. "Spencer?" Her mother's voice cracked through both girls' minds and quickly both girls broke apart. Ashley straightened her shirt and grabbed a book, making sure that it was right-side up.

Spencer fixed her own hair as she called out to her mom, "Yeah? We're doing homework in here. My room." The door opened within seconds and there stood Paula, still suspicious of her daughter's best friend, she checked in on them fairly frequently. That was one reason that Spencer and Ashley had to watch what they did in the blonde's bedroom.

"What are you two doing?" She smiled at them, and Ashley held up her book. "Advanced Physical Science? Why, Ashley. I didn't know that you were in that class!" She wasn't. She must have grabbed one of Spencer's books because there was no way that she would sign up for that class. It sounded boring even in her mind. "What are you reading about?"

Ashley blinked for a moment, trying to think of something in science. Something physical. Spencer was physical. Football was physical. Neither one of those would be a good idea to tell Paula. So, luckily, Ashley thought of something else that was science and physical, as in land physical. "Minerals," she nodded, happy that she had thought of it.

"What have you covered so far?" Crap. Ashley tried not to grimace. She always thought better when she was more awake, and when she hadn't just been making-out with her girlfriend. Her mind was kind of hazy, and Paula seemed to want to test it.

"Oh, well, you know, the usual." Ashley nodded, and Paula seemed to want actual examples. "Just a few basics like…coal." Ah, okay, so it wasn't the best example ever…

"Oh, well, there's a lot better minerals out there. Actually, Arthur was kind of a science geek back in college…I think he still has his mineral collection downstairs if you want to come see it." Paula looked a little too pleased about getting Ashley out of Spencer's room, but really, it was only to help Ashley with her homework.

"Oh, well," Ashley glanced over at her girlfriend who was nodding. Crap. She was supposed to go with Paula to look at minerals. It sounded so boring, but then maybe she wouldn't notice the pile of schoolwork that had fallen onto the floor during their little, um, break. "Sure, I'd love that. It might get me ahead in the class." The brunette smiled at Paula, who grinned.

"Great," Paula motioned for the girls to follow them downstairs. She knew that Spencer was in the class, but she never knew that Ashley was in the class. If she really was straight…maybe there was hope for her yet.

"Oh, it'll be informative." Spencer nodded, hoping that maybe this would be the thing to get her mother and her girlfriend to finally get along before telling her mother that Ashley was more than a friend…a lot more than a friend.

"You owe me," Ashley whispered to Spencer who giggled and rolled her eyes.

"What Ashley?" Paula turned around after hearing the brunette say something to her daughter.

"I was just talking about…snow." Snow. Owe. It rhymed anyway. Ashley nodded, hoping that it'd get her point across, and Spencer tried to keep a straight face. Paula raised one eyebrow in confusion, but she continued down the stairs. Ashley was one odd girl…maybe there wasn't hope for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Truth Serum is Legal With a Prescription

Rating: This chapter is probably only PG, but I plan on bringing it up to PG-13 at some point.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...I cannot claim them. They all belong to the hardworking people involved with South of Nowhere.

Feedback: Yes please, I want to know what everyone thinks of this story so far.

Summary: This will be a Spashley story. Sequel of "Just Tell Me What You Want"

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I really do appreciate them all. Ah...I'm sure it's not just me that sometimes thinks that Paula might be a little bit...insane, hehe. This is part two…I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Paula had been showing them minerals for the last twenty minutes. Ashley had called them rocks, but Paula had been quick to correct her. She smiled. Both girls looked so interested! Plus, it didn't help that it kept them out of Spencer's room…She trusted her daughter, and so she had finally agreed to let Spencer and Ashley do their homework together in her room, with the door closed, but she really wished that Spencer would have instead wanted to hang out with that Kelly girl that she brought around a few times. Perhaps Clay would have even gone on a few dates together. That'd bring the family together.

Clay was involved with Chelsea now, though, and she seemed like a nice enough girl. She was better than that girl that Glen had been with the night that Spencer came home drunk. Madison. That was her name. Maybe Kelly would like to go out with Glen. Wait, she frowned as she stared at a certain purple mineral. Maybe Glen would go out with Ashley! Sure, she didn't like Ashley any more than she liked Madison, but that way Ashley would have a boyfriend, and she wouldn't hang around Spencer so much. She grinned to herself. It was perfect.

Ashley looked around the rest of the living room. She was so bored. Every mineral that Paula pulled out looked like a rock. The brunette had nothing against rocks. They kept the earth together, and she was able to walk on them. Rocks were fine. Minerals though. Ugh. She glanced at the blonde who looked equally bored. Ashley grinned. At least she wasn't the only one. Maybe if she focused hard enough on the blonde girl, she would look at her. Sure enough. It worked.

Spencer glanced over at Ashley and laughed. She was horribly bored, but Ashley looked even more bored, if that was possible. She knew that once her mom got into one of her teaching moods, that it could be a while before she was out of it. However, Ashley didn't realize that until now. Ashley crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. It was childish, yes, but it made Spencer laugh. So, she did it again. Spencer laughed again. It was like a cycle.

Paula was trying to figure out the name of the mineral she was looking at when she heard Spencer laugh. There was nothing funny about learning. Spencer's mother turned around to find Ashley's eyes crossed and her tongue sticking out. Real cute. She frowned. The brunette would have to straighten up if she wanted to be set up with Glen, and she would be set up with Glen whether or not she liked it. In the end, Paula knew that Ashley would thank her. He was a fine boy. Spencer might even thank her because then she could spend more time with that Aiden again. Paula hadn't seen him around for a while. "Having fun?"

Immediately Ashley coughed and focused her eyesight back on the minerals that Mrs. Carlin had been showing them. "I'm listening." She smiled.

"Really? So what is the name of that mineral?" Hah. Paula had her. She pointed at the purple looking mineral again.

Ashley frowned. It still looked like a rock, but she felt that Paula didn't want that answer. "You didn't tell us the name of it yet." The brunette smiled. If necessary, she could always plead temporary deafness. Ashley wasn't sure if that existed, but she assumed so. It was the way you felt after a loud concert or something. You couldn't hear much. Temporary deafness. Aha.

Spencer glanced over at her mother in time to see her frown. "You're right." Paula faked a laugh. "I was testing you!" She had forgotten that she hadn't told the girls the name of the mineral yet.

"Paula?" Arthur was back! He had gone to the store to buy a spice that was needed for the meal. Oh, saved by the husband!

"We're in here, Honey. I'm showing the girls your mineral collection." Arthur wandered into the room, looking confused.

"Honey, mineral collection?" He looked at the box of items scattered on the carpet. "Paula, that is my rock collection. I never had a mineral collection. I remember when we were dating; you always called them minerals then too. You thought it had to be so scientific and not a rock."

Ashley smirked over at Spencer. "I was right, Spence. They really are rocks."

Arthur smiled at the girl. "Smart girl. You know your rocks and minerals, huh?" Ashley smiled back at him. "Rocks are cool, aren't they? Rocks rock," he chuckled at his own joke and all three girls looked at him oddly. "Fine. I thought it was funny anyway."

"I'm sure it was, Dad," Glen allowed his father the benefit of the doubt as he went downstairs. Plus, it increased the chances of his being able to stay out past curfew this weekend with Madison. She'd like that. Actually, he'd like that too.

"Thanks," Arthur muttered as he carefully began putting away his rock collection.

Suddenly, Paula's face lit up. She should introduce Glen and Ashley now! She smiled at Ashley gently. "I have someone that I'd like you to meet."

Ashley looked at her girlfriend, confused. "I thought your Aunt Margaret wasn't coming into town this week?"

"She's not," Spencer clarified. "She had some golf tournament that she had to participate in. She's coming next week."

"Aunt Margaret's coming this weekend?" Glen's eyes lit up. She always brought them gifts when she came, and by gifts, he meant money. He could use some extra dough.

Paula sighed, "She's coming next weekend, you guys. Ashley, I wanted you to meet Glen, Spencer's brother. Glen, this is Ashley, Spencer's friend. I know you two have met before, but I wasn't sure if you had ever properly met." She smiled at them both individually, and they looked at each other and then at her. Spencer wasn't sure where to look, so she simply crossed her arms in frustration.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Truth Serum is Legal With a Prescription

Rating: This chapter is probably only PG, but I plan on bringing it up to PG-13 at some point

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...I cannot claim them. They all belong to the hardworking people involved with South of Nowhere.

Feedback: Yes please, I want to know what everyone thinks of this story so far.

Summary: This will be a Spashley story. Sequel of "Just Tell Me What You Want"

Author's Note: Sorry that this update took a few days to get up, but a few things have tied me up lately. Not literally, of course, but work and pet-sitting have gotten in the way of this new update…But, here it is now! Enjoy.

* * *

The three teenagers gawked awkwardly at each other for a few moments before Paula smiled again. "Spencer, why don't you come help me in the kitchen?" Spencer looked at her mother, obviously perplexed. "You know, you promised to HELP me with the dinner tonight…" She trailed off and the blonde girl still looked confused.

"I'll come help too, Mrs. C." Ashley offered her help anxiously, wanting to be away from whatever Paula was plotting.

"No, no. It's okay, Ashley." Paula smiled and took Spencer by the arm, leading her back to the kitchen. Spencer threw Ashley a hopeless look. "Glen, why don't you keep Ashley entertained for a little while?"

Glen glanced at the brunette and nodded, winking playfully. His sister scowled as she followed her mother, and Ashley rolled her eyes. "What?" He looked at her innocently. "It's not like I asked my mom to do this. I was planning on going out with Madison tonight." At the mention of Madison, Ashley made an unpleasant looking face.

"Ugh, at least you can hang out with the person you like and let everyone know that you like them…" Ashley looked towards the direction of the kitchen, and Glen chuckled.

"You mean that my mom isn't gonna try to set up Spencer with Madison? Imagine that." Ashley glared at him, and he shrugged. "Well, let's hope that she doesn't try that anyway." And for once, both Ashley and Glen agreed on something.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Spencer looked at Paula, who shrugged like the answer was obvious.

"We're making brownies."

"I can't bake." Spencer frowned at her mom. She knew that.

"That's why we're making brownies. You're going to learn." Paula grinned at her daughter. She was glad to be helping her learn some skills in the kitchen. Her future husband would appreciate it.

"While I leave my guest in the living room?" And by guest, Spencer admitted to hating to leave her girlfriend with her brother…It seemed like a set-up.

"Well, she's with Glen." The first thought that popped in to Spencer's mind was that, no, he's not with her. I am, but she couldn't say such things to her mother without her flipping out. She was sure of that.

"Yes, you're making them hang out." The blonde wondered if she was on to something.

"Maybe if they know each other they'll be more willing to hang out on their own." Paula smiled at her daughter. She'd be so pleased if her best friend dated her brother! It'd be like in one of those movies…

"Are you trying to set them up?" Spencer's eyes squinted as she looked at her mother, trying to read her.

"Yes," Ashley smiled. "I told you that I was awesome at Tic Tac Toe." Ashley had just won her third game in a row against Glen.

"Ugh," the guy sighed. "I give up. No more Tic Tac Toe with you." He rolled over on the couch and looked at the clock. "Is our bonding time over?" He glanced over at the brunette who looked amused at his question. "No offense."

She chuckled, "None taken. I know what you mean…Isn't it kind of weird that your mom is so intent on our hanging out together?"

"Um, well. I think she just wants to…keep Spencer safe." He was dragging and searching for words, unsure of how to word it. He knew that his mother's worst fear was that Spencer would be involved with Ashley. Her eyes always widened when she saw the two of them together, even when they were just friends…not that she knew that they weren't just friends any more.

"Safe? From what? Me?" Ashley looked offended, and for once, Glen was really sorry that he had worded what he had said, the way that he did. He wasn't as uncomfortable as he was at first of his sister being gay. He still loved her. Plus, Ashley was really hot.

"Um, well," Glen struggled for words. "Not you, exactly, just…"

"In other words, me?" Ashley looked at him furious, and he helplessly shrugged. He should have kept his big mouth shut. Ashley frowned, "Does she like flowers?"

Glen looked confused. "My mom? Uh, yeah. Why? Don't all girls like flowers?"

Ashley chuckled, and tried to force a smile. It worked, slightly. "I'm trying to win her over. I got her chocolates once…" She trailed off, looking hopeless.

"She loves those violet things…African violets." He frowned. "She always tries to get me to look at them with her. Luckily now that I can drive, I don't always have to go with her to shop." He grinned inwardly until he saw the look on Ashley's face. She looked deep in thought, but he wondered if, maybe, he had hurt her feelings. "Um, I'm sorry, you know…about, uh, yeah."

The brunette looked over at him, and he looked serious for once. She smiled encouragingly at him for a moment. The moment when Paula walked back into the room. She looked serious for a moment. "Glen, sweetie," he looked up at her. "Weren't you just saying how you wanted to go see that new movie, and that you couldn't find anyone to go with you? That one about the zombies or whatever they are?"

He thought for a moment. Oh! Man-eating zombies! He remembered that one. It was true. Madison refused to see it, and his back-ups even failed. Clay, Aiden, and Spencer all refused to go see it. "Yeah," he shrugged. "Know someone who wants to go?"

Mrs. Carlin smiled like a happy mother would. "Yes, actually. Ashley, weren't you and Spencer talking about the movie the other day while you got some snacks?"

Huh, that woman listened more than Ashley thought. She considered lying, but she still wanted to win Paula over, so she decided that the truth was best. "Yeah," she admitted. Spencer refused to go see it. Something about her brother dragging her to enough of those to last a lifetime. She was supposed to see some other new movie with Spencer that weekend though.

"Perfect! Glen and Ashley can go see that zombie movie tomorrow night then!" Glen gawked at his mother, but before he could interject, she was back in the kitchen. He sighed and exchanged glanced with Ashley. They had a date the next night. He offered her an awkward smile before going upstairs. He apparently had a date to break with Madison. Spencer heard what was going on from the kitchen. The brownies were finished.

"So, you and Glen, huh?" She looked miserable, and so did Ashley. Ashley was furious that Paula had the nerve to do that before either one of them could change her mind. "What about our date?"


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Truth Serum is Legal With a Prescription

Rating: This chapter is probably PG-13 for some slight sexual content.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...I cannot claim them. They all belong to the hardworking people involved with South of Nowhere.

Feedback: Yes please, I want to know what everyone thinks of this story so far.

Summary: This will be a Spashley story. Sequel of "Just Tell Me What You Want"

Author's Note: Thank you everyone who reviews…I really appreciate it! Also, I'm going to be leaving for Europe in a few days, and I'll be gone for a couple of weeks. So, I won't be able to update for that amount of time. (I won't have access to a computer.) But, I promise that if you wait for me ;) I will be back soon enough with updates. And, as always, enjoy!

* * *

"Mm," Ashley muttered happily after finishing off her sandwich. She and Spencer had decided that a picnic was in order for their date. That way, afterwards, it would seem normal when Ashley dropped Spencer off at her house after the picnic date that Paula didn't know about, and the brunette could go to the movie with Spencer's brother. Goody. She wasn't excited for that part. None of them were.

Glen had called Madison to cancel their date, and she was livid. Of course, he knew that if he bought her a necklace for when he took her out the next night, she'd be okay then. He explained that it was a thing that his mother thought of, for Spencer. She didn't ask anything else because Spencer wasn't one of her favorite topics.

Spencer glanced over at her girlfriend. They had spent the day at Ashley's house. Together, they had fixed a picnic, complete with checkered blanket and all, and eaten sandwiches and pie at Ashley's house. Her mother was at work again. It was easy enough to move a chair or two out of the living room, so the blanket fit on the floor. Ashley was smiling as she ate the last bit of her pie when she felt the blonde's eyes on her.

"What are you doing?" Ashley glanced up at the younger girl, quickly swallowing her pie so that she could ask the question.

"Eating my pie," Spencer blushed after being caught staring.

"No, you aren't," Ashley quipped and pretended to eat something. "That's eating. Not this," she preceded to gawk at the blonde. "Though…if you rather, then you could skip the pie part and the staring part…and…" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I can do that," Spencer giggled as Ashley moved her plate aside and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Goood," the brunette murmured happily as she shifted her lips to the blonde's neck kissing there lightly. Ashley felt the blonde pushing herself closer, and together they managed to find their way over to the couch. The blonde's shirt had shifted in the process of moving from the floor to the couch, exposing her stomach slightly. Ashley smirked before kissing there too.

"Mm," Spencer moaned slightly feeling the brunette's lips on her stomach, just beneath her navel, before cupping her hand around the brunette's face, bringing her lips back up to kiss her own. A moment later an annoying song began to play. "My phone," Spencer muttered, not bothering to move towards it.

"Ignore it," Ashley suggested; Spencer obeyed before moving her own lips to the brunette's neck and lightly nipping at the skin there. Ashley gasped.

"Now that's your phone. Ignore it?" Spencer was still paying attention to Ashley's neck when the home phone began its own annoying ringing. The person wasn't hanging up, so with a quick kiss and an unhappy look, Ashley reached over to pick up the phone, talking to Spencer as she did so.

"My God. These people are persistent…" She mumbled as she picked it up, glancing casually at the caller id as she did so. "Hi Mrs. Carlin…Oh right. No, no, we're on our way there. Yup, I see your house coming up…" Paula was wondering where the two girls were; they were five minutes late. So, Ashley did the only thing she could think of, she lied saying that they were on their way, but, of course, Paula saw through it. "Oh, right, why am I on the house phone?" Ashley panicked, glancing over at Spencer.

"Car phone?" The blonde suggested to her girlfriend who rolled her eyes in frustration.

"She won't believe that," she hissed, and Spencer giggled at her girlfriend's behavior. The brunette wasn't usually this eager to please Spencer's mother, and Spencer was still in a haze from making-out. She couldn't think properly.

"It's a special talent…" Ashley eventually explained to Paula about why she could talk on the home phone while in the car. "Uh-huh. Yes, Mrs. Carlin, my mother is very proud of me for that talent." Ashley knew that Mrs. Carlin was being sarcastic, but she decided to give the lady the benefit of the doubt anyway. "Thanks for asking…See you soon."

Spencer was giggling at her girlfriend's conversation. She couldn't hear both sides of the conversation, but the look on her girlfriend's face was priceless. "You're weird"  
"You're cute," Ashley murmured happily before leaning back in to kiss the blonde. It took them a few more minutes to compose themselves. Those minutes meant more kissing time, but it also meant that Ashley had to speed to get to the Carlins' house before Paula got too suspicious. Luckily, there were no cops and very little traffic on the way there.

"We're here, Mom. Right outside the door," Spencer answered her cell phone this time as the two girls pulled into the driveway. "We're the ones in the car…Look out the window. I'll wave at you…" Sure enough, Paula glanced out at them. Spencer waved. "Okay. Bye."

"Protective?" Ashley rolled her eyes at the phone conversation.

"Ready for Glen?" Spencer glanced over at her girlfriend, who frowned at the thought of her next date.

"Nobody could be ready for Glen." Spencer laughed and nodded. "I'd rather…Oh! Hi Mrs. C." During the course of the conversation, Paula had become impatient and wandered outside to talk to get Spencer, so Ashley and Glen could go on their date.

"See you later, Ash," Spencer called out to her girlfriend before noticing the mark on the brunette's neck. Spencer had left a hickey on the right side of her neck. Luckily, Mrs. Carlin was on the left side of her, at the driver's door. So when Paula continued up the steps, Spencer raced over quick to Ashley and whispered a single word in her ear. "Hickey." Ashley blushed, but didn't dare say anything because Spencer had already started walking back towards the house; she was smirking.

"I'll call you," Ashley called out, and Spencer smirked some more. Just as she was glancing at the hickey in her mirror, a guy rushed out of the house. "Hey Glen."

"What are you doing?" He didn't bother with formalities.

"Sitting in my car?" Ashley was confused at what he meant.

"Uh, no. I'm the guy. I drive." Ashley rolled her eyes and motioned to the passenger side seat. "I drive," he repeated, and Ashley sighed, following him to his car. They didn't talk until they reached the movie theatre. In fact, he was a gentleman and didn't ask about the hickey. Actually, he might not have noticed it. "Do you want popcorn?"

"Do you think this is a date?" Ashley frowned at his thoughts, and he smirked. Suddenly, she remembered that they were supposed to be on a date. "Are you paying?" She might as well take advantage of the fringe benefits, the only benefits of the date. He nodded. "Then sure, Cowboy." He frowned at the nickname, but he bought the popcorn anyway. Glen bought one popcorn, for them to share, but since he bought it, Ashley didn't complain. In fact, they didn't talk until the movie was over.

"Oh my God! Did you see the second attack on the woman at the post office?" Glen was ecstatic about the movie once they were out and walking towards the car.

"I know!" It really was a good movie. Ashley liked it too. "She was like 'Ahhhh!' and ran around screaming for five minutes before the zombies came and got her." Ashley acted out the screaming woman, and Glen laughed, though a few other people in the parking lot stared at them. She was so weird. It was then that a certain female noticed the two together; she frowned at the sight of them together. That wasn't right.

"She could have saved herself," he pointed out. If he was ever in the position that the woman had been in…Where he was buying stamps, and then suddenly a swarm of zombies had taken over the post office…Oh, he would so survive.

"But then we wouldn't have gotten to see the zombies attack!" Ashley was still stuck on the woman having to die.

"…They did attack other people too," Glen pointed out, and Ashley shrugged in frustration.

"Glen, you're missing the point." She frowned at him. "I can see why you're a guy."

"You can?" Glen glanced down to make sure that his fly was zipped. It was. Ashley rolled her eyes at his crude joke. Glen laughed. "Aww, admit it. You got my sense of humor."

"No, no I didn't. I don't have anyone's sense of humor. I don't steal." Ashley couldn't help the joke; it just rolled off her tongue.

"Aw, you've gone all sweet and innocent." Glen chuckled as they climbed back into his car.

"Yes, that's it. That must be it. Or…the zombies are coming!" Ashley widened her eyes and pointed at a random person in the parking lot. The woman frowned at the two teenagers in the cars. It must be the drugs.

"Run for the hills!" Glen was getting into the joke. Ashley's humor was contagious.

Ashley scratched her chin, thinking. "Don't they live there too?"

"Of course…not." Glen realized that in the movie the zombies had taken over the hills and the valleys and the cities…

Ashley chuckled at him, rolling her eyes, as he started the car. "I think it's past your bedtime; you've gone wacko. Let's get you home, Cowboy."

"Do you have to call me Cowboy?" He glared at her, glancing over at her and away from the road for a second. She nodded. "Never mind. I don't see how my sister puts up with you." He sighed. Ashley may have a contagious sense of humor, but she was tiresome and frustrating.

Ashley smirked at her girlfriend's brother. It was simple, really. "I don't call her Cowboy."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Truth Serum is Legal With a Prescription

Rating: This chapter is probably only PG, but I plan on bringing it up to PG-13 at some point.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...I cannot claim them. They all belong to the hardworking people involved with South of Nowhere. Okay, Nikki, Aiden's girlfriend, is not part of the original cast of S.O.N. but that's all.

Feedback: Yes please, I want to know what everyone thinks of this story so far.

Summary: This will be a Spashley story. Sequel of "Just Tell Me What You Want"

Author's Note: And…I'm back from my hiatus (or, as I would much rather call it, my vacation). I am now very worldly and knowledgeable (hehe), or at the very least, I'm updating my stories again. Anyway, here's the next section of the story before I ramble too much in this…Enjoy! And thank you to everyone who reviews/has reviewed.

* * *

The blonde's cell phone was ringing obnoxiously; she really needed to change the ring. She fumbled around in the dark before answering it. A male voice was immediately talking, "Spencer, why was your brother hanging out with Ashley tonight?"

"What? Aiden? Why are you calling me now…it's late." She was still half-asleep and her words weren't very witty.

"It's ten thirty," Aiden sighed, not sure why anyone went to bed that early.

"Well, I was sleeping. So, it is late." Truth be told, after she talked to both Glen and Ashley after their date, getting a rendition from each of them, she had gone to bed. It had been exhausting for her, waiting for her girlfriend and brother get home from a date. They both had survived the date without killing each other which was a plus. "They were hanging out because my mom thinks it'll be beneficial. She doesn't like Madison and Glen together; she doesn't like Ashley hanging out with me. So, what else can she do but put Glen and Ashley together?"

"And you and Madison?" Aiden chuckled at the thought of two of his ex-girlfriends going out before realizing that Ashley was his ex-girlfriend too, and she really was dating Spencer.

"What!" The blonde was outraged until she heard his chuckle. He was joking. "Eww…" She paused to laugh too. "No. How'd you know they were together anyway?"

"I went to see that zombie movie with Nikki tonight. And yes, she actually was willing to go see the movie with me." Aiden smiled at the thought of his girlfriend. She had been scared through half of the movie, but she had seemed happy enough anyway.

"Brave girl," Spencer smiled, glad that he found someone too…someone that wasn't her or Ashley.

"Don't I know it."

"So, Ashley and Glen both wanted to see the movie. I didn't, and Madison didn't." Spencer continued her explanation of the night to Aiden before he could ask anything more about it.

"Plus it made your mom happy." Aiden knew just how important it was to keep Mrs. Carlin happy. Every time that he was there, even to hang out with Glen, he was afraid that Paula was going to murder him.

"Yup," Spencer sighed. Her mother was difficult to handle sometimes. "Fun times."

"Yeah, fun times…Just, um, one thing, Spence." Aiden paused for a moment; he felt weird even bringing it up, but it had to be said.

"Mm?" Spencer mumbled into her pillow, already halfway back to sleep.

"When Nikki saw them together tonight…She said that they looked…really happy together, so just…be careful, okay?" Spencer sat back up as she heard Aiden tell her this. He mumbled at parts, but she got the main idea.

"Are you telling me that Glen has a thing for my girlfriend?" Aiden mumbled a few more words, but Spencer was awake enough now to flip her phone shut and wander to her brother's room. She knocked a few times before opening the door. The light was on near his bed, and she could hear him mumbling into his phone. "Glen! Do you like Ashley?"

"What? Oh shit," Glen glanced up from his phone call to his sister. "Madison, I have to go." His sister made a notice in her mind that she was suddenly glad that her brother slept with a shirt on too, not just in boxers. "Spencer's gone insane." He was still talking to his girlfriend for a moment before saying good-night to Madison and focusing his eyes on his sister. "What the hell is wrong with you? I was talking to Madison…at night…in my room. Hint hint. My door was shut." His eyes widened and he made a few hand gestures; Spencer frowned.

"Eww, Glen. Over-share." He shrugged; it wasn't his fault. "Definitely over-share." She remembered why she was in his room in the first place. "Anyway, I don't care about your sex life. I care about Ashley. Aiden said that you two were friendly tonight, and I don't recall either of you mentioning that in your renditions of the night." She folded her arms angrily across her chest, and he shook his head.

"You've gone mad. Just go get some sleep." With that, he turned off his light and flipped over in bed, refusing to answer any more questions.

* * *

"Hey you," Spencer jumped; she hadn't expected to find her girlfriend sitting on her bed when she walked back into her room. Spencer had been angry, thinking that something was going on with her brother and Ashley before deciding she really had gone insane…She was traveling her mother's insanity; she must be more tired than she thought.

"Ash! What are you doing here?" Well, okay, she was tired until she saw Ashley in a tank top and a pair of pajama shorts. She had driven over to Spencer's house just to talk to her.

"I wasn't about to let the last Carlin I see before I go to bed be Cowboy. Those kinds of things can give a girl like me nightmares." Spencer smirked and took a step closer to her girlfriend.

"What kind of girl are you?" Spencer mumbled as she pressed her lips up against her girlfriend's.

"Mm," Ashley murmured gently as she pulled the blonde onto her bed with her, deepening the kiss with a brush of her tongue. "Why don't you just find out for yourself?"

* * *

"Spence," Ashley whispered. "Spencer, I have to go." It was two hours later, two hours of fun, and, well, kissing, later, and the brunette had to be home soon. The blonde was curled into her girlfriend's side, with their arms wrapped around each other.

"No," Spencer tightened her grip on her girlfriend's waist, snuggling safely into her dark hair. "Stay," she whispered again, and Ashley couldn't help but let her girlfriend drift off to sleep before trying to leave. It took only a few minutes for Ashley to slip in and out of the Carlin's house. There was a tall and sturdy tree outside of the bathroom window which Ashley managed to climb up silently, and each night Spencer made sure that the bathroom window was open. It was easy enough. She'd climb up the tree, glance in the window and then slip inside…She'd do the opposite climbing out. They both dreaded the day if the Carlin's ever got a household alarm system installed.

* * *

"Ashley, what in earth are you doing here?" The brunette had just been walking into the bathroom when Paula, herself, caught her in the hallway.

"Hi Mrs. Carlin!" Immediately the girl's hands flew up to her hair; it wasn't too messy. "I, um," she fumbled a bit for words until a lie came to her. "I came to visit Glen this morning. He promised me breakfast." It was almost 5 a.m. It was a good time for an early morning basketball practice.

"Breakfast?" Glen wandered out in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt; he still looked groggy.

"Glen…" Ashley's eyes were wide and frightened. Please let him take a hint.

His eyes widened momentarily, and he chuckled like he had simply forgotten. "Oh, right. I was going to make…cereal for us." It's not like he was a gourmet chef.

"So the date went well?" Surprisingly, Paula was smiling at them both. And to think that she was afraid that Ashley had been there with Spencer all night…

"Of course," Ashley smiled in away that she hoped looked innocent.

"Obviously," Glen forced a smile. He just wanted to go back to bed. Early morning practices were not his thing. Mrs. Carlin looked slightly suspicious, so Ashley wandered over to Glen and stood closer to him. He smiled down at her, wrapping his arm around the brunette. It was…weird.

"Morning breath, Cowboy," she whispered sharply as he pretended to have her as a potential girlfriend for his mother's sake.

"Spencer's watching," he whispered back, and Ashley glanced up catching the looks on each Carlin woman's face. Paula was smiling, starting to believe the new young couple; Spencer looked confused and hurt, yet slightly amused, because she hadn't caught the whole conversation…She was better off asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Truth Serum is Legal With a Prescription

Rating: This chapter is probably only PG, for slight language or sexual content, but I plan on bringing it up to PG-13 at some point.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...I cannot claim them. They all belong to the hardworking people involved with South of Nowhere. Okay, Nikki, Aiden's girlfriend, is not part of the original cast of S.O.N. but that's all.

Feedback: Yes please, I want to know what everyone thinks of this story so far.

Summary: This will be a Spashley story. Sequel of "Just Tell Me What You Want"

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviews, and who has reviewed! I really appreciate it, as always. And…Enjoy.

* * *

"Your mom was nice to me." Ashley was rambling to her girlfriend.

"Because she thinks that you want to date my brother." Spencer scowled at the thought.

"…She wasn't glaring at me." The brunette was ecstatic, because for the first time since she had met Paula, Paula hadn't frowned, glared, or threatened to kill Ashley. Well, okay, she had never threatened to kill Ashley before…out loud.

"Because she thinks that you and Glen…" Spencer was still scowling at that thought, but her girlfriend interrupted her mid-sentence as it was anyway.

"She likes me!" Ashley grinned and gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips. They were currently skipping out on chemistry class to spend a few minutes alone together…

"Because she thinks you're dating Glen!" Ashley rolled her eyes at Spencer's pouting.

"That's silly. I wouldn't date, Cowboy." The older girl made a disgusted looking face at the thought.

"He did have his arm around you in the morning," the blonde raised an eyebrow as she pointed this out.

Ashley smiled and gave her girlfriend another quick kiss. "And whose bed did I just get off of?"

"Mine," Spencer finally smiled.

Ashley grinned approvingly. "And who's my girlfriend?"

"Me," Spencer admitted, grinning now. She was silly for getting so worked up.

Ashley leaned forward and gave Spencer another kiss. "See, now that we have that cleared up…We really should get back to class." They really did have to focus on the lesson sometime, even Ashley realized that.

"Ah, the cliché of making-out in the bathroom while missing class." Spencer giggled at the thought. She was glad that their teachers were so oblivious.

"I think that I like this cliché." The brunette chuckled at the silly grin on her girlfriend's face, knowing that she sported a similar grin.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "I think that you like making-out."

"I think you're right," Ashley admitted, wiggling her eyebrows. Spencer couldn't help but giggle at her again.

* * *

"And then, my mom smiled at Ashley." It was incredible. Glen was stupefied by such things. "She smiled at my sister's girlfriend." He shook his head, still baffled.

"She doesn't smile at me lately." Madison huffed, as he rambled on.

"I think she's still upset from when she caught us together…" He blushed a bit and looked over at his girlfriend who was pouting overdramatically.

She huffed, "So blame the girlfriend?"

"Aw, come on, Baby. We'll get her to like you." Madison still didn't smile, so Glen reworded it. "Love you, again. I mean, who wouldn't love you?" Madison glanced curiously at him…She was pretty sure that he was trying to say something that they had never said to each other before…"I love you." Oh, so he was going to say that. Madison panicked for a moment, not knowing what to say until one of her friends and fellow cheerleaders wandered by.

"Ooh, hey girl! Come on over." She immediately gestured that it was okay for her friend to interrupt their conversation. "It's okay. We're just talking about Lovey Dovey Lesbos." Glen frowned. She had insulted his sister and her girlfriend, ignored his love clarification, and then invited her best friend over…It took him a moment to figure out why he wasn't storming away, when she looked over and smiled at him. God, she was so hot.

* * *

"Ashley," Glen had snuck up behind her in the hallway, in-between classes.

"What?" The brunette glanced back at him; she only had a few minutes to get all the way across the school. It better be worth it.

"You have to help me." Oh, that was interesting. She stopped to listen. "My mom has to like Madison."

Oh. Madison. Ashley frowned, "How can I help that?"

"You got her to like you." He smiled in a way that he hoped was charming.

"Yes, because she doesn't realize that I'm dating her daughter. Somehow I don't think that we'd see eye-to-eye if she knew that." Ashley rolled her eyes and shifted her books to the other arm. She hadn't attended this many classes until she met Spencer. The things that you do for love. She smiled.

"True," he admitted. "So, we have to help each other. We have to get Madison to look good, and let you look good too." She gave him a look. "Look good in her eyes, not physically." Oh.

"How's that going to work?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly at him.

He grinned sheepishly, "I'll date you both."

Ashley shook her head. "Uh-uh, Cowboy. I know what your morning breath smells like; it's not a turn-on."

"Oh, come on. You'll be at my house more. In fact, if we can sneak Madison into the house however you do…" He rambled on, hoping that she would agree before he finished explaining. The hallway was really crowded, and he had a class to get to too. Just let her say yes.

"How do you know that I sneak into the house?" Ashley raised an eyebrow; she thought that she was pretty darn sneaky when she did that. Glen snorted. "Oh, fine," she shrugged in defeat, might as well admit it. "I might sneak into your house some nights."

"If Madison sneaks into the house, then I can visit with her, and you can go visit Spencer in her room." He wiggled his eyebrows knowingly. It was a win-win situation. Well, since there was four of them…a win-win-win-win situation really, if you thought about it.

Ashley had her doubts. "And if your mom finds out?"

"She won't," Glen promised. "She'll think that you and I are together, and she'll think that Spencer is alone, studying."

"And she'll let us be alone?" That was weird. Ashley didn't peg Paula as the type to allow girls and boys upstairs together, seeing as she hadn't even allowed two girls upstairs together…

"She doesn't want us with other people, does she?" Glen really had thought it all out. He knew his mother's weaknesses.

"Good point," Ashley chuckled.

"So, tonight?" He grinned, ready to go to his next class. He still had about a minute.

"You got it," she smiled back as the bell rang. Damn it. So close to being a good student, er, a better student.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Truth Serum is Legal With a Prescription

Rating: This chapter is probably only PG, for slight language or sexual content, but I plan on bringing it up to PG-13 at some point.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...I cannot claim them. They all belong to the hardworking people involved with South of Nowhere. Okay, Nikki, Aiden's girlfriend, is not part of the original cast of S.O.N. but that's all.

Feedback: Yes please, I want to know what everyone thinks of this story so far.

Summary: This will be a Spashley story. Sequel of "Just Tell Me What You Want"

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviews, and who has reviewed! I really appreciate it, as always. Also, I'm sorry that this update took a little while to get out to you guys/girls, but I've been busy lately…I had some time today though, and I promise to update whenever I get a chance. I won't forget about my writings. And…Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Mrs. C!" Ashley was standing outside the house, waiting to be let in. It was after school, about half an hour after school, and Glen and Spencer were both ready for her. Spencer was upstairs in her room; Glen was hovering around the stairs.

Paula tried to hide her surprise of that girl stopping by. "Ashley, how nice of you to stop by…" She was such a good actress. She knew that girl must be there to see her daughter. Hmph.

"I'm here to see Glen," Ashley chirped, too happily. Paula didn't notice it.

Paula's glare stopped mid-thought. "Glen?" She wanted her son, not her daughter.

"She's here to see me." Glen chose that moment to interrupt, making his presence known as he walked over to the door, letting the brunette girl inside.

He smiled at both women. "Hi Mom. Hi Ashley."

"Hey Cowboy," Ashley forced a smile back. The quicker the salutations were over; the quicker she could go see her girlfriend. Spencer was staying upstairs until Glen and Ashley were safely up there as well. She didn't want to arouse any more suspicion within her paranoid mother.

Paula smiled at both of the. Such a cute couple. "Let me get you two some pie." Glen and Ashley exchanged a look; that wasn't what they had signed up for, but there was no way they could refuse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer heard the door open and shut downstairs. She had wandered out of her room to see what was going on. Ashley should be upstairs soon. Then, she heard the thump from inside the bathroom. "What the heck?" She wandered in there to see a certain cheerleader sprawled upon the floor of the bathroom. "Madison?"

"Spencer," Madison adjusted herself to a sitting up position, before reaching out her arm to the blonde girl. "Don't just stand there. Help me up." Spencer was still gaping at the girl lying on her floor. Impatiently, the other girl began to wave her hand. "Come on, come on." Spencer regained her senses, and helped her brother's girlfriend to her feet. "God, how does your girlfriend do that all the time?" Madison gestured to the window, and Spencer smirked thinking of a couple of different answers. "Don't answer that." There was a pause, and Madison glanced around. "Where's Glen?"

Spencer shrugged helplessly. "Downstairs. He's with Ashley. She came over fifteen minutes ago, and they're still talking to my mom." She couldn't wander down there, because then her mom would wonder why Spencer was anxiously crowding around her.

Madison barely batted an eye at that response. She was used to Paula, kind of. "Where's your dad?"

"He's out with a few friends tonight."

A simple nod of acknowledgement as Madison looked around the bathroom. "So, what am I supposed to do?"

"I dunno. Go sit in Glen's room or something." Spencer shrugged. Madison wasn't her problem to deal with. She wasn't going to baby-sit her. That's for sure.

"He has nothing to do in there." Madison crinkled her nose, thinking of Glen's room. She liked the boy, and he was hot, but she had no interest in his horror movie collections, his rock CDs, nor his video games. "Nothing that I want to do in there anyway."

Spencer silently agreed with it, but was still helpless. She was still not baby-sitting her brother's girlfriend, especially not when it was Madison. "What am I supposed to do about it?"

"I don't know." Madison paused, biting her lip in thought, before shrugging. "Entertain me." Spencer had to have something that wasn't lame or lesbian-esque in her room. Hopefully.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Ashley, you're in chemistry this year?" Paula was drinking another cup of tea, as she allowed Glen and Ashley to partake in the eating of her new pie. It was apple, and freshly baked.

"Yup," the brunette girl nodded, and she ate another bite of pie. She might not want to talk to Paula, but the pie was delicious.

Paula nodded, not letting her off the hook. "What about your other classes? Any with Glen?"

"Well, one or so…I think." Ashley shrugged, looking helplessly at Glen. She had no idea what classes they had together, if any. They didn't pay that much attention to each other, plus the classes weren't that small.

Mrs. Carlin looked slightly alarmed, and she stirred her tea to try to hide her agitation. "You don't know how many classes he has with you? He is your boyfriend." Honestly, Glen needed to date girls who were more conscious of such things. At least this girlfriend didn't make out with him on the couch.

"Mom!" Glen finally felt the need to help Ashley. Plus, his piece of pie was gone. "Leave Ashley alone."

"But, we're just getting to know each other, Glen." Paula smiled sickly sweetly. "You don't mind, do you Ashley?"

Yes, I do mind, and you look like a barracuda when you smile like that. Please don't eat me. Ashley smiled back, forgetting her true thoughts for a moment. She lied, "Nope, of course not."

"So, Ashley. What kind of movies do you like?" More stirring of her tea.

Movies. Ashley could do movie talk. She smiled for real, the first time since she had walked into the Carlins' house. "Horror movies. Indy movies…"

"Indi movies? As in India or Native Americans?" Paula instantly misunderstood the teenaged girl. "You know, I just watched this thing on the History channel…"

Glen sighed in frustration. "That's not the kind of Indy movies that she means, Mom."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You like this band?" Madison was gazing through Spencer's CD collection. She held up a dark blue CD case. It was just released the week before.

Spencer looked up from her magazine towards the certain CD in the girl's hand. "Yeah, why?"

Madison studied the cover for a second, hesitating. "I like it." Neither girl was sure how to react to that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, I've never seen that movie either…" Paula was fumbling, not sure of any of the movies that Ashley was listing as her favorites.

"I told you that you wouldn't, Mom." Glen sighed in frustration before changing the subject. "Can we go now?" A quick lie, that's all. "We have to study."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally!" Glen let out a breath of relief as they reached the top of the stairs. Spencer's door was open. "Hey Baby," he smiled instantly at Madison, who hastily stuffed a few CDs back onto a shelf.

"Hi Glen," she finished stuffing things onto the shelf and turned to smile at her boyfriend.

"Spencer?" Ashley smiled at her girlfriend, who seemed to be off in her own little world, glancing towards her stereo. She shared her musical taste with Madison…

The blonde looked at her girlfriend, grinning. "Hi Ash!"

But Glen was impatient as teenaged boys are, "Let's go, Madison. We still have a little while before you have to go…" A quick grin, and the two were gone down the hallway. Madison complaining along the way.

"You just had to take so long with your mom talking…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You survived another talk with my mom." Spencer smiled at her girlfriend, as Ashley shut the door, and flopped down on the bed next to the blonde.

"Amazingly, yes." Ashley sighed. "The things I do for you." She winked, and Spencer rolled her eyes playfully before kissing her girlfriend gently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ashley, Glen, Spencer, where are you guys? Dinner is ready. Do you want to stay for dinner, Ashley?" Paula was beginning her ascent up the stairs. Dinner was ready to be served, and none of the teenagers were down there yet. That was unusual because the guys were usually starving. Though, Clay was out with Chelsea again. She was a nice girl. She opened Glen's door, not thinking to knock. Glen's shirt was off, and Madison was straddling his waist. Half of her shirt was unbuttoned. "Madison!" Mrs. Carlin's eyes narrowed, wondering where Ashley was. She turned to open Spencer's door when Ashley walked out of the bathroom.

"Mrs. C! Hi!" Ashley looked as cheerful as ever, and she looked unruffled. She wasn't with Spencer in her room…

"Ashley?" Paula looked at the girl oddly.

"I was just," Ashley paused, realizing that she had to use words that Mrs. C might use, "using the ladies room." Good word choice. Paula was believing her. "Glen and I took a break from studying." Really, she and Spencer had simply grown accustomed to listening for people's footsteps. They were paranoid, and within the third step up the stairs, Ashley was in the bathroom and Spencer was fixing her room and herself up. Ashley gestured towards Glen's slightly ajar door, like she was missing from that particular room. "I'll just go back in there now."

"Ashley, wait…You were in the bathroom, and Glen was in his room?" Ashley paused, her hand on the door, ready to open it. Paula couldn't believe it. Glen was cheating on Ashley while Ashley was away for just a few moments, and Madison was taking advantage of her son!

"Yeah, we took a break…I went to get some water and to use the bathroom. I guess I was gone about fifteen minutes." Fifteen minutes in the bathroom, not too much, hopefully. Ashley hoped that Paula was too angry to consider the fact that Madison had to sneak inside sometime. She was definitely too angry to think about that.

"Oh gosh," Paula murmured as the door to her son's room swung open once more. This time both teenagers were dressed, although they looked very disheveled.

"What's wrong? Glen!" Ashley pretended to be shocked at the disheveled looks upon the two. "Madison! You two are…Oh my God. You're supposed to be my boyfriend." Pretend to be angry. Pretend to be angry. Ashley thought for a moment before flipping her hair angrily to the side and storming down the stairs and out the door of the house.

Paula glared at her son, willing him to move and to go after his real girlfriend. He caught the look. "Ashley, uh, wait!"

Paula turned her angry glare upon the only one left standing there. Madison. She shrugged, still angry that her boyfriend had to run after his fake gay girlfriend. "Whatever. I'm going now." She huffed off, down the stairs. No one was running after her.

Spencer chose then, as Madison tore down the stairs, to open her door. Her shirt was back on, and her hair was brushed. She looked innocent. Her mother glanced at her hesitantly. "What? I was just in my room." Paula peeked into the room. The bed was slightly rumpled. Spencer shrugged, "You know, sleeping. I was taking a nap, really long day at school." Paula nodded, trying to decipher her evening. Spencer looked genuinely interested. "What'd I miss?"

Mrs. Carlin wasn't sure how to tell her daughter about what had just happened with Madison and Ashley and Glen. Your best friend, who is dating your brother, was in the bathroom, while your brother made-out with his ex-girlfriend. It fit together because the evidence was all there, but something just didn't click within Paula's mind as she tried to piece it together. She wasn't sure what it was. But one thing was for sure…If truth serum was legal with a prescription, then she would understand teenagers, but because it wasn't, she settled for storming off down the stairs herself to call her husband on his cell phone.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Truth Serum is Legal With a Prescription

Rating: This chapter is probably only PG-ish for some slight language and/or sexual content.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...I cannot claim them. They all belong to the hardworking people involved with South of Nowhere. Okay, Nikki, Aiden's girlfriend, is not part of the original cast of S.O.N. but that's all.

Feedback: Yes please, I want to know what everyone thinks of this story so far.

Summary: This will be a Spashley story. Sequel of "Just Tell Me What You Want"

Author's Note: I really do appreciate any and all reviews that I receive. I re-watched season one of South of Nowhere recently, and it gave me a few more ideas of what could happen with this fic yet, so I'm trying to expand on a few of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, this was the emergency?" Mr. Carlin came home after a frantic phone call from his wife, to find his home completely intact, and the silence was almost overwhelming. Nothing was broken, no one was screaming, and his wife was pacing the kitchen. It was all almost too calm and normal.

"Yes!" Paula stopped her pacing to glare at her husband. "I think you can leave your poker game to come here and see what's going on in your own family."

"Fine." He realized it was going to have to take care of it one step at a time. "Where's Clay?" One teenager at a time.

"Out with Chelsea." He was the easy one, the good one at the moment.

"And Glen?" Mr. Carlin raised his eyebrows, curious if something had happened with his other son.

Paula began her pacing again. "Out with Ashley or Madison or someone…" It still didn't all make sense to her. Something was going on with her children, and she was going to figure it out. She was a good mom.

"And Spencer?"

"Upstairs, sleeping." Paula explained this, and suddenly she realized how easy it all sounded to her husband. All of the children were out of harm's way at the moment.

"So, where's the problem?" Arthur frowned at his wife, wondering if something was wrong at work and not with the family at all.

"The problem is that while you were off gallivanting with your friends, your son was upstairs making-out with someone who wasn't his girlfriend." Oh. So, maybe it was the family after all. Wait, someone who wasn't Glen's girlfriend… "Madison."

Arthur raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I thought Madison was his girlfriend?"

"No, Ashley is now." Paula pursed her lips at his silliness. He didn't pay enough attention to his children. "Don't you dare mention that 'boys will be boys', Arthur." She noticed the familiar glint in her husband's eyes. He was going to let his son off easy…again. He was always doing that with his children.

Mr. Carlin chuckled, not wanting to get Paula even more agitated. "You know me too well, Paula." Which was true. She smiled at him wanly, unsure of whether to let his joke be or not.

"Ew, child alert. Still here, thanks." Spencer walked in just as the two smiled at each other. So much for her being asleep. "I'll go meet Ashley and make sure she's okay."

"Okay, Spencer, but don't be too late." Arthur smiled at her. She was going to take care of her…friend.

"Arthur!" Paula frowned at him and hit him on the arm.

Arthur backed away from her, "What?"

"I don't trust Ashley with Spencer." Frown. "She's going to corrupt her! That's why Glen is supposed to help Ashley out, then the two girls can be friends on better terms." Honestly, her husband just didn't understand. Paula was doing that for her daughter's own good, and he was ruining it. "Arthur, don't look at me like that. Arthur!" He was already on his way back to his poker game. Maybe it wasn't too late to get in on another hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Madison, listen to me. I'm sorry, okay?" Luckily, Glen had been able to catch Madison before she had gotten too far away. Okay, so he hadn't been chasing Ashley really. His mom didn't need to know that though.

"You just humiliated me in front of your mom." There were…there were actual tears in her eyes. Glen had never seen his girlfriend cry. "She saw me with you, with you, with you." She glared at him, and the tears were almost instantly gone. She was pissed. "Then, to top the matter off, you still pretend to be dating Ashley. You actually ran off after Gay-zilla and left me standing there." She was tired of trying to be someone else in front of the parents while Ashley got to get all of the benefits. "You should have seen the look that your mom gave me." Madison sneered at him. "Oh, and I so heard your sister act innocent in the matter as I left. Spencer the eighth gay wonder of the world."

"You don't call my sister that." For once in her life, she didn't look so attractive when Glen looked at her. She had said one too many jokes about his sister.

"A gay wonder? Cause that's what she is. Only more like the gay freak thanks to Ashley. Otherwise, she might have a chance at being normal. Least that's what people are saying around school." She had been a good girlfriend, not telling him about that right away. "Even if she does have a good taste in music." She rolled her eyes at the thought. Spencer had something going for her with that anyway, if only she would drop Ashley. "Not that you'll listen to me anyway. We're through." One more glance at him, and Madison was walking away towards her car. Her sandals clicking furiously as she walked away leaving Glen to stand there blinking, wondering what had just happened. God. She was so hot when she was mad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ash," Spencer hurried out of her house and met her girlfriend there. "That was some good acting."

"I should be an actress." Ashley gloated happily as she reached for Spencer's hand.

"Well, you don't need to go and get all spoiled on me." Spencer laughed gently at Ashley's appalled face. "Maybe it's too late for that though. I think your head is growing."

"Hey!" Ashley looked surprised at such a thought and swatted playfully at her girlfriend, not letting go of her other hand though.

Spencer lightly kissed Ashley's hand. "It's a very cute big head though."

"That's better." Ashley smiled at the small gesture. Girls were so much better than guys. They didn't have the stubble on their chins when they kissed your hand like that. It didn't tickle or itch. Score! "So, are we going to talk about tonight then?" She turned serious for a moment, letting the giddiness leave her momentarily.

Spencer tilted her head to the side a bit, and turned to look at her. "I thought that we already did."

"No, I mean, seriously talk about tonight." Spencer still didn't seem to quite get it. "What would we have done if your mom had walked in on us?" Oh, about that…

"Pretend that we don't understand English?" Ashley wasn't in a joking mood, so Spencer stopped with them, and half-shrugged. "I don't know, Ash. I guess…I guess I'd have to tell her then. But we don't need to worry about that, because she didn't walk in on us. She's all worried about Glen now, so we have at least a few more weeks before she worries about the two of us too much again." Spencer thought it was a good idea, not telling her mom until it was absolutely necessary. No need to play with fire unless needed. She didn't understand why it bothered Ashley so much sometimes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Baby," Madison breathed sexily into the phone a few minutes after leaving Glen. She was driving.

The voice on the other end of the phone immediately recognized her. "Madison? We haven't been going out for weeks."

"That's just it, Aiden. I miss you." She pouted, letting her voice carry an extra-heavy sexy scent to it. Guys were so easy to manipulate.

"What about your Wonder-Boy Carlin? What'd he do wrong now?" Aiden seemed to suddenly forget about his current girlfriend, Nicole. Madison was hard to get our of your system completely without wanting more.

Guys. "I just miss you." So easy to lie to. "Don't you miss me?" So easy to convince. "Just for old times sake…" At least when you were Madison Duarte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad." Clay was home from his date, and his whole family was sitting in the living room. "What's up?" Spencer and Glen and his dad all looked slightly miserable. Paula was ecstatic.

"We're having a family dinner tomorrow." Paula smiled at them, ignoring any groans of complaint. "We've realized that there has to be something going on in each of your lives that we've been left out of, and we feel bad for missing some parts of your lives due to our busy schedules. We're both taking tomorrow night off of work…So, we're all eating together tomorrow night. You can all bring someone, and so we can all catch up." At least one of them was smiling about the idea.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Truth Serum is Legal With a Prescription

Rating: This chapter is probably only PG-ish for some slight language and/or sexual content.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...I cannot claim them. They all belong to the hardworking people involved with South of Nowhere. Okay, Nikki, Aiden's girlfriend, is not part of the original cast of S.O.N. but that's all. I don't own I Love Lucy either, in any possible way.

Feedback: Yes please, I want to know what everyone thinks of this story so far.

Summary: This will be a Spashley story. Sequel of "Just Tell Me What You Want"

Author's Note: I really do appreciate any and all reviews that I receive. Also, school is starting back up soon, so I won't be able to update as much as I did for a little while there, but I will as often as I can. No worries. Plus, this is a bit longer of a chapter to hopefully tide you over. Enjoy.

Also, 'splainin' as in explaining, as in, "Lucy, you have some 'splainin' to do." That was a phrase commonly used by Ricky to Lucy on the show I Love Lucy. Good to know for this chapter.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner. All he had to do was ask someone to dinner. Glen knew that he should ask his real ex-girlfriend, Madison, because he did want to go out with her again. But, his mother would wonder why he hadn't invited Ashley in that case, and then Ashley would feel left out. And if Ashley felt left out, then his sister wouldn't have a girlfriend. And if Ashley broke up with Spencer, then Spencer would make his life hell, and she might turn to Aiden, who he loathed, most of the time. And plus, Aiden was dating Nikki. In fact, just as Glen was walking to class, he could see Aiden making-out out with…Madison.

He stopped dead in his tracks. Glen wasn't dead, but for a moment, he briefly felt as if he was. His recently ex-girlfriend, was making-out out with an ex-boyfriend that wasn't him. What. The. Hell. "So, you've noticed the new couple, huh?" Glen turned to find Nikki glaring at the two people making-out as well.

Glen noticed the look on Nikki's. She wasn't angry anymore. She looked absolutely pissed-off. He immediately felt bad for her. The guy had no idea… "You guys broke up? Sorry, I didn't know."

Nicole rolled her eyes, glaring at the new couple. "That's because we hadn't broken up yet."

"Oh…" Glen wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sorry."

"He will be too." He certainly didn't look sorry. His lips were still mingling with Madison's. So, Nicole went on to explain her point to the boy. "Madison will go back to you sometime, and she'll leave him high and dry. I won't be there for him this time." She glanced at Glen understandingly. "And Ashley's with your sister. No options for him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ash," the blonde smiled at her girlfriend. They were meeting between classes. The two had their next class together anyway.

"Hey you," the brunette smiled back.

Neither girl spoke for a moment, so Spencer just burst into her big question. "You want to come over to dinner tonight?"

"Moi?" Ashley raised an eyebrow at the other girl. She thought that if she went to another dinner at the Carlin's, that Glen would have to ask her. God forbid that someone Mrs. C found out that Spencer asked her over, not Glen.

"Yes, you." Spencer was still smiling, trying to win her over. She didn't need to know that Glen would be her date. Just like her mom didn't need to know that Spencer had been the one to invite her.

Ashley recognized the look on her girlfriend's face. "You're asking me, or is Glen asking me?"

"I'm asking you." Spencer felt bad lying, but she had no other choice. She just wanted everyone to be happy.

Ashley was immediately in a better mood. "Definitely! I'll be there." Though, Spencer knew in that back of her mind, that not everyone could always be happy. She hoped that she wasn't the first one to wind up unhappy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Aiden," Spencer had to walk extra quickly to be able to catch Aiden before his next class. They didn't have another class together until the last hour of the day, and she wanted to get to him before anyone else asked him to hang out.

"Hey Spence." Aiden smiled at his friend. He always had time for her. Especially since he and Madison had just finished another great talk. Well, actually, they didn't really talk; they kissed though.

Spencer looked at him oddly for a moment. He tried to tone down his smile a few notches. "Tonight, um, listen…You wanna play cover-up?"

"What? I'm covering something?" He grinned, his slightly-perverted joke exposing itself to Spencer, who frowned at it. It wasn't funny. It was just stupid.

"Not like that." He was still grinning at his great joke. "Come to dinner. Throw my mom off thinking I'm dating Ash."

"Spence, again?" He always had to be the one to do that.

"Please?" Probably because Spencer's pouting face was so cute…It always got to him. He never said no, even when he was dating someone…Like Nikki. Nikki. He suddenly realized that he had some 'splainin' to do. He just hoped that she watched 'I Love Lucy' enough to catch his good sense of humor.

"I'm so whipped, and I'm not even dating you." She was still pouting at him, even when he chuckled and started jogging off to look for Nikki.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Madison." Glen smiled at his ex-girlfriend. She huffed at him, and haughtily walked away from him.

"What?" She finally turned to notice him a bit, after he followed her all the way to her classroom. His class was on the opposite end of school. It gave her some satisfaction to know that he'd never make it before the bell rang.

Glen shifted from one foot to the other, unsure of what would be considered good wording. "Are you dating him again?" He nodded toward the generally direction of Aiden. She didn't have to glance at Aiden to know who Glen was talking about though.

"No, not yet." A slow smirk formed. "Why? Jealous?"

"How could I not be?" Maybe if he sucked up enough, then Madison would take him back. He had been a jerk to her; he knew that. She knew that. "Come on, give me a chance. Family dinner tonight. I'm inviting you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey," Clay sat down next to his girlfriend.

"Hi!" Chelsea smiled at him. They always sat together in this class. It was like a ritual now. Or like assigned seating, however you wanted to look at it.

"How are you?"

Chelsea immediately registered the look on her boyfriend's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just. Will you come to dinner tonight?"

"Sure, of course. Why wouldn't I?" She smiled at him reassuringly. She had gone to dinner there before to meet Paula and Arthur; why would she say no now?

Clay knew why she was so agreeable to the idea, and he didn't want her to get the wrong idea. "Glen and Spencer are both inviting someone…It's going to be interesting." He didn't want her to show up unprepared for fireworks of all colors to fly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She noticed the worried look on his face. "I wouldn't leave you alone with all of that drama." That was more like it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Glen! I already invited Ash for tonight." Spencer wandered downstairs, still talking to her brother. Her voice was lowered to a whisper, so that their mother didn't hear them.

"You what?" Glen couldn't believe it! His little sister was growing some balls. Er, not literally, but still. "I thought you'd invite Aiden. Finally coming out?"

"Finally?" She'd only been dating a girl for a few months. Why did everyone think that she was supposed to come out…Spencer didn't understand the rush. "And no. You're going with Ash. I invited Aiden too." She was so pleased at her great plotting and planning. It would work out perfectly.

"Spence! We're only supposed to invite one person each." That's why Spencer had been the genius to figure out who they should each invite.

"Two of us. Two people invited."

Glen fidgeted, "Um, no. I invited Madison."

"You what?" Spencer looked at her brother in shock.

"We had a fight last night! What else could I do?" He was immediately defensive.

"You're a moron." So much for perfect planning. It was too late to cancel on anyone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doorbell!" Paula called from the kitchen, hoping that someone was near it, and would answer. She was baking, and didn't want to go get the door.

"Hi, Chelsea," Glen opened it, afraid of who he would find at first.

"Hey," she smiled at him. At least someone wasn't worried about that night.

"Clay's in the living room." He gestured towards the room with his thumb, and she nodded, remembering where it was.

"Thanks."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doorbell!" Paula called from the kitchen once more.

Spencer shouted back, "You don't have to announce that every time, Mom!" She stopped yelling and opened the door. "Hey Ash."

"Who is it?" More yelling from the kitchen.

"It's Ashley! We're going upstairs!" And before Paula could protest, both girls were heard thumping up the stairs. She'd go answer the door, but then her food might burn…again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doorbell!" Glen was quick to yell this time before his mom could. He was quite pleased with himself.

"Glen! Watch your mouth." Even then, she was yelling from the kitchen at him. He just couldn't win.

"I didn't do anything!" He flung the door open, hoping for someone good to be at the door. "Hey, Madison." Jack-pot.

"Hey Lover-Boy. You ready to make up for lately?" She eyed him carefully. He better be on his best behavior, or she was out of there.

"I'll be good," he promised.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell rang once. Twice. Paula yelled from the kitchen once. Twice. Before walking to the door quite disgruntled, and throwing it open herself. "Aiden?"

A young man in a nice pair of jeans and a t-shirt with dark brown hair stood looking back at her, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Yes?"

Paula frowned and wiped her hands off on her apron. If Arthur got home soon, then he could finish the dinner. He always claimed to be a better cook anyway. "Shouldn't Spencer be here answering the door for you?"

He wasn't sure how to answer that. Aiden didn't know who else was invited. "Um, I'll go find her. She must be in the bathroom or something." Paula was still glancing at him uncertainly. "Not that I think about her while she's in the bathroom or anything, but, um, I'm going to go." A few seconds later, he was up the stairs, and it wasn't until a few minutes later, that the food was burned and Mr. Carlin was home, trying to revive what he could.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The food was burned. Mr. Carlin had tried to save the chicken, but it was still badly burnt. Paula had tried to convince herself that it wasn't her fault. Now, she was blaming her husband. He had gotten home late from the office, when he promised to be home early. They'd have to discuss that later. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a cell phone, tiny metallic beeps over and over.

"Oh, sorry, Mrs. Carlin. Mr. Carlin." It was Aiden's cell phone. He was pulling it quickly out of his pocket, preparing to turn it off.

Arthur sighed. "Go ahead and get it." No one was talking anyway. It was all very uncomfortable since the moment that the seven teenagers walked downstairs. They had to put down an extra plate because Glen had invited two girls, and they were sitting in a strange order. Arthur was next to Paula, who was next to Chelsea, who sat by Clay. Clay was sitting by Aiden. Spencer had Aiden on one side, and Ashley on the other. Glen was between Ashley and Madison, and Madison was on the left of Arthur. It all seemed very planned out. And no one seemed happy with the results.

"Thanks," Aiden interrupted the silence again with an explanation. "It's Nikki." He flipped his phone open casually. "Nikki? I know. I'm sorry. I just." He paused, listening to the girl. "Yeah." Another pause. "Okay, I'll be there." He clicked the phone shut. "I'm sorry, Spencer. I have to go." Spencer glared at him. If he left, then she was without a date… "Nikki is willing to talk to me, and I want to try to smooth things over."

She sighed, obviously unhappy. "In my mind, you're already gone." She was angry that he was bailing on her, but he couldn't blame her. He did still like Nikki.

He left, and an unwelcome silence consumed the room and its occupants once more. Finally, Paula opened her mouth. "Nikki?"

"His ex-girlfriend," Clay explained. He received glares from several people for answering.

"I thought that because he was here, that you two were, you know…" She gestured at Spencer, who shrugged. Paula was confused. Aiden was supposed to be dating her daughter, not some other girl that she didn't even know.

"Mom!" Glen interrupted his mother's rambling, hoping that she'd drop it.

Ashley snorted. Yeah, Aiden dating Spencer. She was sick of his getting to hang out with Spencer, and with having Paula thinking that Spencer was dating Aiden. "He's too busy making-out with Madison." It just slipped out.

Paula's mouth dropped open a bit. She must have heard wrong. "What?"

"Ash!" Spencer glared at her girlfriend, willing her silently to be quiet as well.

"It's true," Ashley shrugged, and several more people glared at her. She couldn't handle that anymore. She was trying to be patient with Spencer, really she was, but Spencer always shifted her to the back-burner whenever her mother was around. It was supposed to be like Ashley wasn't even friends with the blonde then. "What? I'm supposed to pretend that things never happen just because everyone else does?"

"Yes," Madison hissed.

Ashley turned her attention to Glen's real girlfriend. "You hate it as much as I do."

Paula frowned, realizing that Madison was connected to both Glen and Aiden somehow lately. "Madison, how many guys are you dating?" Paula thought again for a moment. "Glen, how many girls are you dating?"

"One," he promised. "Just one."

Madison jumped at that. "Which one?" She wanted a real answer. Now.

"Erm, I, um," he was stuttering, and he could see quite noticeably that Madison was over-worn. She wasn't going to stay around much longer if he kept it up. Sorry Spencer. He had no choice. "Madison is my girlfriend, Mom."

Spencer didn't realize what that meant for Ashley at first, and went forth supporting her brother's decision to be brave. He must really like Madison. "Yeah, she's not really dating Aiden."

Madison rolled her eyes at the blonde, and whispered to her. "You're supposed to be dating him now." Oh. Right. Shit. She'd forgotten about that. Lies were unraveling from every which way.

Paula wasn't the only one confused. Arthur was too. "But he's dating Nikki!"

But Paula was the one who pinpointed the question. "Spencer, are you, or are you not, involved with him?"

"I'm, um," she glanced at her girlfriend. She looked like she was trying to block out the current dinner conversation. "We've each gone on a few dates with him?" It was the best she could do. She had gone on a few dates with him, as had Nikki. Only now Spencer had a girlfriend. So, it wasn't technically lying. Perfect!

Paula nodded pointedly. That was all. She turned to Glen's ex-girlfriend. "Ashley, I'm so sorry." That girl was actually kind of growing on her.

That woke Ashley up and out of her stupor. "You're what?"

"That you had to find out about Glen like this. About him and Madison." Of course.

"Yeah, it hurts." Ashley didn't have to pretend to have a pained expression. She did, and no one was making her explain why. "Excuse me," she stood up, pushing her chair out. Both parents nodded approvingly, slightly glaring at their son. He wasn't showing very good tact that night, breaking up with her like that.

"Ash!" Spencer knew she had to apologize.

"Spencer, sit." But Paula seemed intent on not giving her the chance.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Truth Serum is Legal With a Prescription

Rating: This chapter is probably only PG-ish for some slight language and/or sexual content.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...I cannot claim them. They all belong to the hardworking people involved with South of Nowhere. Okay, Nikki, Aiden's girlfriend, is not part of the original cast of S.O.N. but that's all. I don't own I Love Lucy either, in any possible way.

Feedback: Yes please, I want to know what everyone thinks of this story so far.

Summary: This will be a Spashley story. Sequel of "Just Tell Me What You Want"

Author's Note: I really do appreciate any and all reviews that I receive. Thank you so much for those. So, yes, school has officially started, but thanks to a thing called a weekend, you get an update anyway. And, I wanted to update this story because I knew what I wanted to go on this chapter, so a few other stories had to wait their turn while this one got updated…Anyway, I'll stop rambling. Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, I need to talk to Ashley." Spencer glanced at her mother, hoping that she wouldn't push her to have to say anything more than that.

"You do not need to speak to her, Spencer. Leave her alone." Paula took one glance towards her daughter before turning back away. She knew that look in her eyes. She had known it for a long time. Paula wanted to believe that her daughter wasn't actually trying to date that brunette girl, but it was so obvious that she was, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

Glen glanced at his mother and then over at his little sister. "What? Why? What did Spencer do?"

Paula was trying to eat her food, her slightly overdone food. But, it seemed she wasn't going to get her peaceful dinner after all. She carefully placed her fork back down upon the napkin, then turned towards Glen. "I know that you're not the one dating her, Glen."

Spencer choked on her water, and she coughed for a few seconds before the words would come out. "You what?"

Arthur had hoped that this kind of conversational topic would be avoided that night, but it didn't appear to be so. "You heard your mother."

Glen glanced at his father. His usually calm father looked a bit edgy. "You're right, but that doesn't mean that we understood her."

Paula snapped, "Glen, we were talking to you?"

"Well, he's sitting right here…It's not his fault." No one needed to talk to her man like that, even his own mother. For once, Glen had owned up to dating her, and Madison was going to make the best of it.

Clay noticed the look in his mother's eyes. Oh, if looks could kill… "It's not her fault either, Mom." Paula would be a mass murderer.

Spencer had been sitting there at her seat silently for a few minutes. Then quietly, "You knew this whole time?"

Whole time. The words registered in Arthur's mind, and he found his voice again. He tried to make it level for his daughter's sake. "Hold on, how long has this been going on?"

Clay suddenly realized the growing tension within his family. Madison and Chelsea were still there. No one seemed to notice, unless one of them spoke up, and they received a glare. Then was not a good time to be in the Carlins' house, especially if you didn't have to be there. If you didn't have to live there. He glanced at the two girls and at his brother. "Um, how about we go out and eat?"

"Sounds good to me." Chelsea smiled gratefully at her boyfriend. She was starting to feel rather uncomfortable sitting there at the dinner table while everything else happened. She had burnt food on her plate, and a family argument going on. She knew that Spencer was dating Ashley, and frankly, she didn't see the big deal. Love was love.

"Me too," Madison piped up. She didn't want to be around Paula any more than necessary. Enough said. She didn't exactly like Spencer, but she didn't hate her. Spencer did have a good taste in music anyway; that was something to say for the girl. She did not like Ashley in the slightest, and the two other girls were so obviously lesbians in love. She was a good Catholic, sure, and she would most likely make comments to the two girls for quite some time about being lesbians, but that was just who she was. Glen knew that. Everyone knew that. But your mother, your mother should support you no matter who you love.

Glen glanced at his family, and then he glanced at the two girls. He nodded, "Yeah, I'll come with you guys."

"Glen," Paula was talking again. She paused for a second before continuing. She wanted to make sure that she had his full attention. "Wait a second."

"Go on ahead," he nodded towards the door. He figured that if his mother wanted to talk to him now, then it wasn't something that his girlfriend needed to her. He smirked at Clay, "Take care of the ladies."

Paula waited until the front door slammed. The others had left. Good. "Glen, go talk to Ashley."

"What?" Spencer's head snapped back towards the conversation. "But you just said that…"

"I know what I just said." Paula was a few steps away from seething at this point. "Go tell Ashley that she is not to talk to Spencer."

Spencer wasn't fair behind her mother's seething point by now. "She's what?" Her mother was acting like Ashley was some kind of horrible person; she was going to consume Spencer's soul if she ever saw her again.

Glen shook his head. "I can't do that."

"You will do that." Paula pointed towards the door. "Now."

Arthur was tired of listening to his wife rant. He did not know that she was going to approach this point that night. Sure, he was vaguely aware of Ashley and Spencer most likely being more than friends, but really, you can't help who you fall for. She was still his daughter, and he loved her. "Paula, we should talk about this first. Not drop it all on her like this." He glanced at his wife. She was frowning. "Glen, go talk to Ashley now. She needs someone right now."

Paula ignored her husband's comments. He didn't understand. She was Spencer's mother. She knew what was best. "That's not why he needs to talk to her."

"Paula, you're overreacting."

"Mom," Spencer was ready to promise anything. She would bargain. Extra chores. Being grounded. Just let her see Ashley. She just wanted Ashley; she needed Ashley in her life. It was her mother, and she was supposed to love her. She just didn't understand why loving Ashley changed everything so much.

Paula bit her lip to keep her tone level. She would not yell. She would simply get her point across. Teenagers didn't know what was best. "Spencer, you're not to see Ashley."

Spencer was stubborn on this matter. "You can't stop me from seeing her."

Paula scoffed at her daughter's silly ideas. "I'm your parent. Your guardian. I will and can stop you from seeing anyone that I want you to stop seeing. I'm your mother."

Tears were filling the blonde's eyes as she shook her head. "My mother wouldn't stop me from seeing someone that I love."

"You don't love her." Paula was beyond seething now.

Spencer smiled sadly, "But I do."

"No, you don't. She's messed with your mind. There's places that we can send you. We can help you. It's not your fault. We know that." Paula was full of ideas. Spencer would be saved. She wouldn't let anything happen to her daughter. She would be okay. "But, in order for you to get help. You can't see her anymore."

Arthur burst into the conversation. Paula was doing it in the wrong way. They were going to lose their daughter if they acted like that, but his wife couldn't see that. "Paula, this is not the way to do this."

She turned her fury towards her husband for an instant. "I'm her mother!"

"And I'm her father and your husband. I do have a say in the matter."

Paula scoffed, "We'll discuss this later."

"You can't tell me what to do." Spencer was already backing up towards the stairs. She just had to get to the bathroom window. She could leave through the bathroom window.

"I will and can tell you what to do. And if you don't listen, then I'll take matters in my own hands to fix the problem." Paula looked towards her daughter. She just needed to understand that she was helping her. She was helping her the best way that she could, the only way that she could.

"Ashley is not a problem!"

"She's the problem."

Spencer had been in tears, but now she was simply angry, and the tears had stopped. "Don't call her that!"

"But it's the truth. You need to hear the truth, Spencer." Paula reached an understanding hand towards her daughter, but Spencer backed up. She was too angry to deal with that right now, both of them were actually. They needed a peace-maker.

"Paula!" Arthur was frowning at both of them. He was glad that Glen had left to talk to Ashley. One child witnessing her mother like that was enough.

"Go to bed," Paula whispered. "We'll discuss this later."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Paula, you can't treat her like that." Arthur and his wife were in the kitchen, discussing the matter at hand.

"I'm her mother."

"And you're my wife. You can't treat me like this." He looked in his wife's eyes, and took her hands in his. "We're supposed to be a family."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry about that, you guys." The trio was walking towards a nearby restaurants. At least the hamburgers there shouldn't be burnt. "I mean, you ladies."

Chelsea smiled at her boyfriend, and looped her arm through his. "It's okay, Clay."

"It's not your fault." Madison thought for a moment. "Though, I do wonder where your brother went."

Clay glanced at both girls. They were obviously a bit shaken from the earlier seen, thanks to his mother. Great. What he needed was a story…a story about…Glen. Glen was a good topic for a story. "Glen? He'll show up. He's magic like that. Did he ever tell you about the time that a magician literally made him disappear and couldn't find him?" Both girls shook their head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ash?" Glen rang the doorbell again. Her mother wasn't home again. So, it was okay to yell. "You're lucky that I had to drive Spencer's ass here enough, so that I know where you live! Open up!"

"What Cowboy?" After a few more annoying rings from the doorbell, a worn Ashley opened the door. She looked as if she had been sleeping, or as if she couldn't sleep. One of the two.

"I need to talk to you."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Because I thought you came over for some tea."

"You drink tea?" Glen noted the look on the brunette's face. She had been kidding. "Right, sorry. Look, Spencer loves you."

"Okay. Thanks. You can go now." The brunette tried to shut the door, but Glen put his foot there.

"Ashley! Come on. She just isn't too open about things."

"Obviously." She sighed and glanced at Spencer's brother's face. He was serious. "She acts like I'm a leper once your parents are around, and then forces me at you. No offense."

"Now that hurts me deeply." He tried to act wounded, and despite herself, Ashley smiled a bit at his cockiness. It was almost charming sometimes, because he was upfront about it. "See, you're smiling. Did you ever think that Glen, the stud on the basketball team, would be here at night, trying to consol you over his sister?" He batted his eyelashes at her.

"Yes, I knew it all along." She rolled her eyes again. "No, I didn't think of that. You're an ass."

"But you're smiling."

"You really are an ass, you know."

Glen eyed the brunette carefully. "Yeah, you're not always that pleasant yourself, you know. Rather hardheaded at times, you know?" Ashley shrugged, so Glen took that as a sign to continue. "My sister loves you, so I guess we're stuck together, might as well make the best of it."

"Cowboy, you're getting all sappy on me here." It was his turn to shrug. "And I highly doubt that I'll be seeing anything from your sister for a long time now. Let me guess. Your mother thinks you're here to ask me back out? Spencer sent you right to smooth things over?" She was ranting and she knew it, but she couldn't help it.

"No," he realized that Ashley had missed the whole conversation that night. Spencer was probably still being lectured at that point. "Ash, she knows. My mom. She knows about you and Spencer." That caught the brunette's attention. "She doesn't want you two together anymore." There was a fake laugh from the brunette. "Look, that won't change anything between you and Spencer. Believe me."

"Your mother thinks that she owns the world, Glen. If she doesn't want Spencer to see me, then I doubt that Spencer will do anything else than please her. I'm supposed to be her little secret remember?" Ashley smiled sadly and hit Glen's nose lightly with her finger. "I'm not a good secret if anyone knows about me. If anyone named Paula knows about me"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as she got the chance, Spencer had indeed climbed down the tree near the bathroom. Glen was probably home by now, but he'd understand if she wasn't in her room. She wasn't going to stay inside all night without talking to Ashley, who wouldn't answer her cell. The blonde had ended up walking to the brunette's house. She decided to try the cell again.

"Ashley? Come on. Answer your phone. Look. I'm standing outside your house. You're not going to answer, are you? Fine. I'll see if I can wake you up." Spencer hung up the phone and picked up a rock. She wasn't sure why she didn't want to ring the doorbell. It just seemed improper because, well, Spencer wasn't exactly sure why it seemed inappropriate to ring the doorbell, but she assumed that it had something to do with having to sneak out of her own house. She tried Ashley's cell phone again. "You know, you need a tree outside your house. One that I could climb. How about we plant one some day? Not for us, but for the future generations of people who live in your house. Wouldn't that be a nice present for them? It'd be a good deed for the day." She was rambling as she threw another small rock at the brunette's window. "Ash, you need more rocks by your house. That, or you need to wake up easier. I mean, come on. How many rocks can a girl throw?" Spencer hung up the phone and began searching for another pebble.

"Spencer?" The window to Ashley's room had been lifted, and the brunette's silhouette was visible now.

"Ashley!"

The brunette glanced down at the cell phone in Spencer's hand. The blonde had been calling her again when the window had opened. "What are you doing?"

"Talking to you." Ashley looked at her oddly. "Well, leaving you messages. You aren't answering your phone very well."

Ashley tried to force a smile, though she knew that Spencer probably couldn't see it from the ground anyway. "Because I don't want to hear what you say."

"Why not?"

She should know why, but Ashley explained anyway. "I didn't feel like you telling me that you can't see me anymore. That we have to avoid each other at all costs."

Spencer smiled at her, confusing the brunette even more. "Well, you know. If I get caught with you, then I'll probably end up at a center or at a boot camp, maybe boarding school. But, if you did something else wrong, then you're supposed to end up at a boot camp or a boarding school, aren't you?" Ashley nodded, wondering if she was missing the point. "I'm not leaving you." Oh. So that was the point…The brunette disappeared from the window. "Ash? Crap. Am I really supposed to be calling you back on your cell phone now?"

"Hey," the front door was open. Ashley had wandered downstairs to let the blonde into the house. "Wanna come in and talk?"

Spencer smiled, relieved. "It's a lot better than yelling up at a window."

Spencer walked up the short driveway to the door. She paused there in front of the brunette. Ashley looked at her girlfriend and bit her lip, curious. "So, she knows for sure?"

Spencer nodded. She wasn't sure how she felt about Paula knowing, but the truth was out there now. There was no way to stop it, nothing else to say about it. "She knows for sure." Ashley looked worried for a moment, perhaps wondering if saying such things would job the blonde's memory, and she would realize that she was supposed to run away then. She was supposed to leave then, but she didn't. The blonde saw the worry, and took the brunette's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers. They had matters to discuss, obviously, but something else was on Spencer's mind. "How do you climb up and down that tree all of the time?"


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Truth Serum is Legal With a Prescription

Rating: This chapter is probably only PG-ish for some slight language and/or sexual content.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...I cannot claim them. They all belong to the hardworking people involved with South of Nowhere. Okay, Nikki, Aiden's girlfriend, is not part of the original cast of S.O.N. but that's all. I don't own Scooby Doo (Where are you?) series either. I do love Scooby Snacks though…Nor do I own Lucky Charms (the cereal). Well, I own it to eat it…but I don't own it otherwise.

Feedback: Yes please, I want to know what everyone thinks of this story so far.

Summary: This will be a Spashley story. Sequel of "Just Tell Me What You Want"

Author's Note: Look! Land ahoy! Er, update ahoy! X marks the spot!…And I've been watching way too many pirate movies. Anyway, this is the next segment of the story. I had some extra time tonight to type it up. I apologize for any slowness in my updating, but I do blame school…(And thank you to all who review I love knowing what you think of my updates.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mm," Spencer mumbled sleepily as she buried her head up against Ashley. The blonde's arms and legs were draped across the brunette. The blonde ended up with her face pressed against Ashley's neck. She smiled to herself and then lightly kissed the skin there.

Ashley smiled, and Spencer could feel it. "Good morning to you too."

"Yeah…" Spencer opened one eye lazily and pulled back a little bit. She was met with the sleepy face of her girlfriend. "Think of me as a personal alarm clock."

Ashley groaned, suddenly remembering that it was early, which meant school. "What time is it?"

"Five," Spencer mentioned it casually, but Ashley groaned again. It was really early.

"Which means you need to go home?" Spencer nodded her head. Ashley reached out and touched the blonde's face gently with her hand. "Be careful." She'd kiss her, but…morning breath was a killer in many relationships. She wouldn't let that happen.

Spencer smiled at the gesture; she knew why they didn't kiss in the morning, until they brushed their teeth. The blonde stood up and walked towards the doorway before turning back to the brunette. She hesitated, but she wanted to say it, before she lost her nerve. "I love you." She was gone before the brunette could say anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Way to not use the front door." Spencer stumbled through the window onto the bathroom floor. She glanced up at Glen, who was busy fixing his hair.

"Front door?" Spencer grinned, playing innocent.

Glen rolled his eyes. "Someone's cheeky this morning."

Cheeky. Huh. Spencer had never heard her brother use that one before. "Someone's increasing his vocabulary this morning."

"Oh get out." Glen pointed at the bathroom door, but Spencer couldn't help but giggle at the mention of the word, 'out'. "Of the bathroom, Spencer. Out of the bathroom!"

The blonde had just barely stepped into the hallway when she was met by her other brother. Wow, her family was up early that morning. It was about 5:30 a.m. by that point. Usually the blonde wouldn't and couldn't force herself to move for another hour. "Spencer?"

"Clay?"

Clay smiled apologetically at his sister. She still looked half asleep. "Just wanted you to warn you that Mom's on a warpath already."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Spencer?" It took her mother five whole minutes before she actually knocked on the door. It was a miracle. Her mother didn't walk in the middle of all of the drama, meaning when Spencer was falling back through the bathroom window, for once.

The blonde had been expecting it. "Yeah?"

"Are you up?"

"Yeah?" Spencer asked it hesitantly because she wasn't quite sure why she'd be answering her mother in the first place if she wasn't awake. "Morning, Mom." She forced a smile as Paula strolled into her room.

"Good morning, Spencer." Mommy was playing nice. Well, she was trying. She would make it through this conversation without mentioning That Girl. "I'm driving you to school today." She said it so easily that Spencer couldn't help but agree.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Paula, we are not sending her here." The kids were at school, and Arthur had a few minutes before he had to be off to work. Paula frowned at her husband.

"What? Why not?" Arthur looked at her incredulously. "It's just a new school. A new change of scenery."

"You're just doing this to get her away from Ashley."

"And if you were a good father, then you'd do the same thing that I am."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How was the morning in Hell?" Ashley smiled as the blonde showed up at her locker with no Paula in school. Apparently even Paula couldn't follow her child while at school.

Spencer couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend. "It's not Hell. It's my house."

"Your house is Hell," Ashley clarified.

"Only when my mom blows a gasket."

"Like last night?"

"Exactly like last night." Spencer smiled at her girlfriend then took her hand. "But it turned out okay, huh?"

"Yeah, it turned out okay. Definitely."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madison glanced at the couple across the hall, then she turned to her boyfriend. "So, what's with the Scooby Doo Queer Are You gang?"

"I think they're fine." Glen chuckled. "Spencer came home this morning while I was getting ready for practice."

Good. They were together again. They were supposed to be together. As much crap as she gave the two girls, it'd be weird if they weren't dating each other. "Explains the smiles." She noticed the two girls link hands together, and she immediately rolled her eyes. They were disturbingly cute. "I think they've been eating too many rainbows out of their Lucky Charms again." Of course, kissing Glen refocused her thoughts for a little while at least.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey," Glen raised his head in a quick nod; a greeting.

"Hey," Clay greeted his brother back. He had been talking to Chelsea about the night before.

"Thanks for taking care of the ladies last night, man."

"No problem. I told them about the time that you got lost." Clay grinned to himself, remembering the story. Chelsea glanced at her boyfriend, and she immediately knew that something was going on.

Glen rolled his eyes; he knew the story. "When I was invisible? You just had to tell them that story, huh?"

Madison's eyes widened in recognition of the story. "Were you really naked when they made you visible again?"

Glen's eyes widened, and his brother laughed. "Clay!"

Clay shrugged easily. "It's not my fault if the truth is more boring than that."

Madison looked at her boyfriend suspiciously. "So, you weren't naked?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are not sending her there. We're both her parents."

Paula's eyes were blazing. Oh. Look. She was angry…again. "And I seem to be the only who cares about what happens to our daughter in that case."

Arthur raised his fist and slammed it against the countertop. She wasn't the only one allowed to be angry. "I'm not the one sending her to a few states away!"

"You said that you were okay with it." Hell. She shouldn't even be the angry one. She already had everything thought out. He was the one who was just supposed to be okay with all of it.

"I absolutely did not. Were you not listening to me?" He took a deep breath, calming himself, soothing his anger. "Wait, of course you weren't listening to me. You were too busy thinking of Ben!"

Paula's arms folded defensively and immediately her glance went in the direction of her purse. "We're not making this about Ben." Her cell phone was in her purse.

"Too late! I think he's already in this conversation. I can hear your phone ringing in your purse, Paula." Just as he said the words, the purse began to vibrate. Arthur pulled it out of the purse before Paula could object. "Look! It's him. Who would have guessed? Oh yeah. I did."

Paula grabbed for her phone. "Arthur, don't act like this."

"I think that we need to try therapy, Paula. Not with Spencer, but with me and you."

"Only if Spencer gets therapy too." Paula huffed. She was more concerned about her daughter's sexuality than she was with her marriage.

Even her husband could see that. "She's not a bargaining chip! She's a girl. Our daughter."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey," Spencer leaned up against Ashley's locker, blocking her path.

"Hey you," the blonde smiled at the brunette innocently.

Fortunately, Ashley wasn't too concerned with her locker just then. "I like the way you say that."

"That," Spencer giggled.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Smart ass."

"You liked the way that I talked to you when you first got up this morning too."

"You're right." Ashley smiled and brushed a piece of hair out of the blonde's face. "I like a lot of things about you Spencer." There was a good chance that they were both going to be late to their next class.

"Like what?"

"Like your laugh, your voice, your smile, your personality." Ashley paused for a moment, admiring her girlfriend. "You're beautiful."

Spencer couldn't help the blush, nor could she help the smile that worked its way onto her face. "You sure do know how to bring up a girl's confidence level."

Ashley bit her lip, then dove into what she didn't have the chance to say that morning. "I love you too." If she thought that the blonde had been smiling and blushing before, then she was in for a surprise once the words registered in Spencer's mind. Then again…Her smile was just as silly as her girlfriend's; her happiness was just as genuine.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Truth Serum is Legal With a Prescription

Rating: This chapter is probably only PG-13ish. This is due to some major drama between child and parent that may not be understood unless you're a teenager…along with some slight sexual content and slight language.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...I cannot claim them. They all belong to the hardworking people involved with South of Nowhere. Okay, Nikki, Aiden's girlfriend, is not part of the original cast of S.O.N. Dr. Davidson is not part of the original cast of S.O.N. either. The popular children's saying, "One. Two. Buckle your shoe. Three. Four. Shut the door. Five. Six. Pick up sticks. Seven. Eight…" Definitely not mine for the taking. Nursery rhyme. Sonny Bono and Cher are not mine; they belong to themselves. Harry Potter is a product from J.K. Rowling. "Your poor huddled masses," is actually a small part of a poem that involves Ellis Island and the Statue of Liberty. "Anne of Green Gables" (fabulous story by Lucy Maud Montgomery, also a t.v. series.)? Not mine. And although I mention all of those things/people in the story, I have the utmost respect for them all, including J.K. Rowling and Cher, and, well, everyone/anything.

Feedback: Yes please, I want to know what everyone thinks of this story so far.

Summary: This will be a Spashley story. Sequel of "Just Tell Me What You Want"

Author's Note: I know that this chapter may bring some personal beliefs into the picture. No matter what your opinion on gay/bisexual people and their attending church, no matter what kind of church…Please do not let this affect your opinion of the story. It was simply what would seemingly fit with the characters, in my opinion. I am not pushing religion or sexual preferences on anyone; thanks for understanding. My personal beliefs do not affect this chapter in any way.

Passages, excerpts, from the 'brochures' will be in italics and bolded. Like this. And underlined…just to better point out such things… (Note Those are not actual excerpts from any specific brochure in real life.)

Also, this is, in fact, the final chapter of this story. Le Gasp I know…Final chapter. It's weird to say that for this story…especially since it's a sequel, my only sequel. Thank you everyone who reviews. I highly appreciate it. And…as always…Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guilt is a dangerously strong emotion, because once you have it, you can't forget about it. It clings to you like mist. Most people have it at some point in their lives, whether they want it or not. Paula Carlin had felt guilt a few times in her life. When she was seven, she wore her new shoes for a week before school started, against her mom's wishes. Her mother was right though; when school started, they weren't new looking shoes anymore. When Paula was seventeen, she snuck out one night to hang out with her boyfriend, Arthur. They went dancing that night, and it was the first time that she had gone dancing besides to a high school dance. Her parents never found out, even after she married him, and they would have forgiven her by then anyway; guilt lingers. But most recently, she was guilty of a crime she had committed only minutes before her teenaged daughter came home.

Mrs. Carlin had gone into her daughter's bedroom and placed several brochures on her daughters bed. They all advertised the same thing, well, they all marketed the same type of ideas anyway. There were three brochures, to be exact. One was simply about church, another was about the beauty of teenage relationships between males and females, and the other…The other was a center, one for girls like her Spencer. Her Spencer was gay…but those kinds of centers were supposed to help her. Her husband had rejected the brochures, but she put them in the bedroom anyway. She hadn't felt guilty until her daughter had walked by her and smiled. It was just a smile, but it made her wonder…No, her daughter had to be able to fix what was wrong…Surely, she was simply going through a phase…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A male and a female relationship is beautiful. The male will arrange the dates typically. The dates may be going to a movie, roller skating, ice skating, attending a school dance, or another type of fun outing for lively teenagers."

Spencer Carlin gawked at the first brochure on her bed. More out of curiosity than anything had she picked it up, and now she found herself in a mixture of disgust and curiosity. The brochure had to be written in the 60s.

"Church welcomes everyone with open arms."

Apparently her mother was not the church. Welcoming everyone, would, and should include Spencer, no matter who she was attracted to. She couldn't see why her mother didn't understand that.

"We are here for everyone. Send us your child, send us yourself, no matter how affected you, and we will change you back. We are here for you. Help is here."

It sounded like Spencer was supposed to be an immigrant. She was not a "poor, huddled mass." She was a Spencer, and damn it, she didn't need to read any more of those brochures. They were all full of crap. Pure crap that her mother believed…The blonde couldn't help the first tear that fell from her eye, nor could she help the second tear that soon followed suit. Three. Four. Shut the door. Fix. Six. Pick up Sticks. Seven. Eight…And then she lost track.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur came home early from work that night. He smiled at his wife as he set down his stuff on the table. Coffee mug. Car keys. Brief case. "Ready to go out tonight as a family?"

Paula's eyes looked slightly panicked as she turned to her husband; the guilt was setting in. What a worthless emotion. "Spencer won't talk to me."

"She what?"

"She's upstairs." As if to prove her point, Paula pointed at the ceiling.

Arthur sighed, pulling a weary hand through his dark hair. "What did you do?"

Her eyes narrowing, the guilt vanished for a few moments, as anger flooded through her veins. "It's automatically my fault?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Spence?" Arthur rapped softly on the door with his knuckles a second time. "Spencer?"

"Not right now, Dad."

"Yes, right now." Arthur replied softly, opening the door slowly. "We're going somewhere."

His daughter's eyes were red and slightly swollen. It was quite obvious that the crying had only stopped a few minutes ago. "Who's we?"

"Me, you, and Mom."

"No," she shook her head and turned over on her bed. Her mind automatically thought of the place on the brochure. She brushed the brochure off of her bed. "I'm not going there." Mr. Carlin reached down and scooped up all three brochures. His eyes shut momentarily as he realized what the brochures were for.

"We're not going there. I promise that, Honey."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You sure your mom won't mind my coming over for dinner tonight?" Glen glanced at his girlfriend as they walked up the sidewalk to his house.

"It'll make up for last time. Besides, Clay's going out to dinner tonight at Chelsea's house. We have room."

Madison agreed, then realized why she had been sent home the first time. It had been when Paula had gone psycho on her gay daughter. Speaking of Spencer…Madison noticed the brunette girl sitting on the Carlins' steps. "What's with Ashley of Green Gaybles?"

"Leave me alone, Madison." Both girls snarled a bit, and Ashley turned to Glen, almost pleading. "Spencer's not answering her cell."

Madison sighed and flipped her hair. "Bad night to come over, huh?"

"Probably. I'll make it up to you though, Baby." He reached out and kissed her cheek.

"You better."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arthur," Mr. Davidson's receptionist greeted him warmly over the phone. They knew each other through a mutual friend. She had managed to find them a time for that evening yet.

"Stacey, thank you."

"No problem, Arthur. Glad I could help." And with a click and curious look from his wife, Arthur was off of the phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both women had piled into the vehicle, not knowing where they were exactly going, and Arthur wouldn't take no for an answer. "What is this, Arthur? Why did you take us here?"

"Therapy. You promised," he reminded his wife gently. She sighed, and Spencer made no sounds, no motions. She hadn't talked since she walked downstairs with the sunglasses on. She didn't want her mother to see her red eyes.

"Tonight?"

"Now," he corrected.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello," Arthur reached out and shook the man's hand once they were in the office.

"Hello Arthur, Paula." Dr. Davidson smiled at all three of them. "You must be Spencer?" Spencer nodded. "Have a seat, please. Don't make me keep you standing."

"I don't have to sit on that, do I?" Spencer spoke for the first time as she gestured at the couch in the corner of the room.

"Not unless you want to." Dr. Davidson was a kindly looking man. He was around sixty years old, and he wore wire glasses. His hair was mostly gray, but he had laugh lines, which Spencer deemed a good quality in a man his age.

"Who wants to start?" Dr. Davidson glanced at all three, but his eyes lingered on the youngest Carlin. "Spencer, how about we start with you? Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

The blonde shifted in her chair. She was positioned between her parents. She admitted, "I was crying."

"Why were you crying?" Spencer said nothing, but she tossed the brochures onto the table between herself and the doctor. His eyebrows raised as he glanced at them. "Arthur?"

"I didn't give her them." Arthur shook his head; he hadn't even known that blonde had shoved them into her pocket. They were already wrinkled from her pocket, and there were a few smudges from tears on them. The doctor was kind and ignored them. He glanced at the mother.

"I wasn't really going to send her there." Paula scoffed, "Besides, it could help her anyway. I mean, she's dating a girl."

"Her name's Ashley, Mom."

Paula frowned. "Spencer, did I ask you what her name was?"

Dr. Davidson interrupted the two bickering women before any more damage could be said or done. "No, but I would have. Why didn't you? I mean, you are her mother, right?"

"Of course I'm her mother!" Paula was furious. 57 more minutes, and time was up. Tick tock.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The audacity of that man." Paula was still steaming, as she walked out of the office. They had an appointment set up for next week. He had insisted.

Arthur shrugged simply. "I like him."

"Because he liked you!"

"Paula," Arthur tried to be gently, but Paula snorted lightly and began to walk faster. She tended to walk faster when she was angry.

"It's true. He was completely against me."

Spencer rolled her eyes. The sunglasses were off now. "Because you're completely against me, Mom. Don't you get it? A complete stranger understands me better than you do."

"Spencer, that's not true."

"Really, Mom? It's not true? Then tell me, what is my girlfriend's name? Do you even know it?" Paula sent the girl a look, but she said nothing. "You can't even say it, can you?"

"Spencer…" Arthur tried to interrupt another fight before it began.

"No, Dad. She doesn't get it. She never will get it, and she's my own mother. She thinks that helping me means giving me brochures against who I am. This isn't a phase, Mom. Dying my hair red would be a phase, wearing a leather jacket could be a phase, not eating peanut butter would be a phase. All of those could be a phase…Falling in loving is not a phase!"

"Don't you raise your voice to me, young lady…"

"I know. I know. You're my mother, but that doesn't mean that you understand everything or even anything." They were standing in the middle of the parking lot, but they wouldn't move no matter how much Arthur tried to get them into the vehicle. They were stuck in place, facing each other. "If you knew me, then you would know about Ashley and how much she means to me. I mean, I'm still the same Spencer." Spencer paused, trying to see if any of it made sense to her mother. "Ashley was the first person that I've ever dated, that I told my feelings to before the other person could tell me how they felt about me. I was the one who told Ashley that I liked her first, Mom, not her. She didn't corrupt me. How would you like feeling left out when your kissing your boyfriend, but it doesn't make you as happy as when your friends kiss their boyfriends? I never knew that I could be that happy when I was dating someone, until I started dating Ashley. She's the first person that I've ever loved, Mom. Don't you remember falling in love? I mean, Dad was your high school sweetheart, so you have to remember it. That's how I feel about Ashley. It's not any different. It's just love. I love her. It's not a phase, and I'm not too young. I know what love is, and it wasn't what I had with any of those guys that I dated before." Spencer couldn't help the rant as it fell from her mouth. It had been bottled up so long…

Paula protested, "You just haven't met the right guy yet."

"Because I've met the right girl."

"No," Paula stepped back, but her voice faltered and cracked, as she folded her arms defiantly across her chest.

Spencer pressed on. "Yes, Mom. There won't be any guy who will make me happy like Ashley makes me happy. Did you know that Ashley wanted to wait until I was ready to tell you about us? She wasn't pressuring me into telling you, and I told you because I love you and I love her. I just want you to want me to be happy…" Tears fell down Spencer's face again. She was glad that she didn't try to put make-up on before they had left. The blonde girl would be wanting her sunglasses again soon.

Paula protested, "I do want you to be happy."

"But Ashley's what makes me happy." And, Paula, despite what she felt was right, felt her heart shatter as she heard those words. She did love her daughter. She did. Two steps forward, and her arms were wrapping around her daughter in a hug; both were crying as the father and husband looked on curiously as he stood in the parking lot, waiting for his family.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley sat nervously down on the Carlin's couch, fidgeting. "Do you think she's kidnapped her?"

Glen rolled his eyes. "No, my dad wrote the note." The note simply stated that the family, well, Paula and Spencer, and himself, had gone somewhere. They would be back soon.

The brunette thought carefully. "Can she write like him?"

"No," Glen rolled his eyes.

"I think she kidnapped her."

"My mom isn't the kidnapping type."

"That's what they all say, Cowboy. But if I don't get my girlfriend back…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annoying ring of a cell phone. Glen really needed to change his ring. "Dad?" Ashley perked up. "You'll be back soon?" There was a pause. "Actually, Ashley's already here." Glen glanced at the brunette incredulously. "She can stay? Okay. Yeah, I'll call them too." He nodded, "See you in a few minutes."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? Now?" Clay glanced at his girlfriend.

"What's going on?" Chelsea looked at him oddly, a bit worried.

"Yeah, okay." Clay nodded, and he hung up his phone with a flick of his wrist. Yay for family cell phone plans. "We have to go to my house. Is that okay?"

Chelsea smiled at her boyfriend. "Yeah, you've met my family. It's okay, if it's necessary. We can go now."

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Now you have, but you can always say it again." She blushed slightly, and he looked at her adoringly.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Madison. Feel like dinner?"

"Now?" Madison glanced at the clock. Okay, it was actually supper time.

Glen nodded again, knowing that the person on the other end of the phone couldn't see him anyway. "Yeah, now. Have you eaten yet?"

"Perfect timing, Baby. I haven't actually."

"Good," he smiled to himself. "Love you."

Ashley clutched at her own ears. Glen was only a few feet away from her. "Ew. Not in front of me."

"I can hear her." Madison rolled her eyes. She complained to Glen. "Why does she think she's so important? She's not in some book, 'Ashley Davies and the Sapphic Stone,' nor does she spout a rainbow shaped scar on her forehead."

"She can hear you too. She thinks you're hilarious."

"Not really!" Ashley shouted from her position on the couch. Glen so made that up.

Glen sighed, obviously frustrated with the two bantering back on forth. "Do you two just want to talk?"

"No!" That was both of them.

Madison made it easy on her boyfriend this time, knowing Ashley wouldn't yell the following at her boyfriend too. "I love you too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Aiden," her voice purred easily into his ear.

"Not Baby this time, huh?"

"Don't act like that."

"Let me guess, Madison. You want another piece of me?"

She snickered. "Um, no. You're a total booty call."

"But not this booty tonight, huh?" He raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.

"That'd be a no," she rolled her eyes. She couldn't help it; it was a habit. Stupidity brought it out.

"So, what's with the call?"

"I'm back with Glen." It was just right to tell him…She wanted to do something right for once.

"And?" He was surprised that that was all that she had to say.

"I thought you should know. So, you can date Nikki again or whatever." She shrugged, suddenly feeling a bit stupid.

It was his turn to snicker a bit. "I already am."

"You son of a…"

Aiden immediately interrupted his ex-girlfriend before she could finish her phrase. "No, Madison. I'm just a slut. You know that; I know that."

"True enough," she laughed easily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paula, Arthur, and Spencer all walked back into the house. Glen, Ashley, and Madison were all standing in the living room. Arthur glanced at them all, "I extended our reservation at the restaurant tonight. We're taking the largest table they have." Then, he took his wife's hand and led her into the kitchen, away from them.

"Paula," he turned to his wife, almost shyly.  
"Arthur," she murmured and reached for his hand. She had been thinking a lot. "I want to try. I think Dr. Davidson could help."

"What about Ben?"

"I don't love Ben." She didn't hesitate to say that, for it was true. Whatever she had with Ben, it wasn't love. She loved her husband.

He took his wife's hand in his own and smiled at her. "Give them a minute?" She nodded, agreeing with him for once…It had been a while since that had happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, your mom…" Ashley strolled up to her girlfriend, carefully touching the side of the blonde's face with her hand.

"Doesn't hate me." Spencer grinned.

Ashley looked relieved. Paula didn't hate her own daughter, but…"What about me?"

"Don't push it," Glen muttered playfully.

"Hey!" Ashley turned to him and hit his shoulder with the palm of her hand. Glen and Ashley turned, wondering why their girlfriends got along so well.

Madison shrugged, "She has a good taste in music."

Spencer ignored them all, and she focused on Ashley. "My mom is trying to understand."

"Meaning, I can sleep in your room now?" The brunette grinned, delighted.

Spencer couldn't help but giggle at that. Her mom was no where near ready for that. "Meaning, I can call you my girlfriend in front of her now."

Ashley shrugged, "I'll take what I can get."

Spencer couldn't stop the next sentence. It just escaped from her mouth. "You got me, Babe." It wasn't supposed to be said out loud.

"Oh God. It's Ash and Spencer Bono." Madison couldn't help what she said either. It just slipped out, good taste in music or not.

Ashley grinned at her girlfriend, and took her hand in hers. "Ooh, I get the one-word name. I like it."

"Ash is part of your own name." Spencer pointed that out.

Ashley stuck out her tongue at the blonde. "Least my last name isn't Bono."

"It will be once you marry me." Spencer grinned and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Hello! Madison! Right here!" She covered up her face with her hands in mock-horror.

"And Glen is right here." Madison's boyfriend tried to distract her by giving her a kiss.

"I can deal with that." Madison grinned after the kiss. She really did love that boy. She glanced at the other two girls. "But really. Do they have to be so Gay-Pride? It's like they have their own little festival here. There goes a float, and there goes the rainbow. Ashley, why don't you follow it and see if there's a pot of gold at the end?"

"Only if I can pay someone to get rid of you with the gold." Ashley grinned back at her.

"Hey guys," Clay opened the door to find Glen and Spencer watching their girlfriend's bicker. "Is this what I bring Chelsea back to?"

"Yeah," Glen spread his hands and looked around the room at the six people in it.

Clay looked at Chelsea as he held the door open for her. Chuckling, "Least you're honest, man." Because, you know, truth serum really isn't legal with a prescription…So, it's up to you to figure the truth all out for yourself.


End file.
